Sentirte cerca de mi
by DeinoO-Dragomir
Summary: Los dos estan a punto de ser comprometidos con la misma muchacha, pero ella solo puede elegir a uno...completado
1. Comprometidos

_Toc toc toc…_

El sonido de la puerta lo despertó, quien sea que haya osado despertarlo tan temprano pagaría mui caro ese error.

-adelante- dijo con la voz fría como el hielo q solia utilizar para quienes lo despertaban en las mañanas. Se preparo para recibir al o a la sirviente q lo había despertado, lo despediría sin piedad, nadie despertaba a Kyouya Ootori y quedaba libre de castigo.

Sin embargo si algo no esperaba era ver a su padre entrando por la puerta, con el mismo rostro duro e impenetrable q lucia desde siempre, pero con un no _se que _que lo hacia lucir …satisfecho?

Kyouya se quedo mudo, ni siquiera recordó q tenia q saludar a su _pro genitor_, o que esa era la primera vez después de la muerte de su madre que su padre iba a visitarlo a su habitación.

Después de un silencio largo, fue su padre quien hablo-aun estas en cama? Ya casi es medio dia- le dijo con reproche.

-padre…-fue lo único que dijo el moreno.

-esperaba verte en el desatuno, pero no apareciste- Kyouya pensó q sus oídos lo estaban traicionando, por que no podía darle crédito a lo que oia.. su padre ¿_queria verlo?_.

-No importa-continuo su padre,- pero hubiera preferido comunicarte esto frente a tus hermanos y tu hermana, es importante para toda la familia, i trascendental para ti.- Una noticia importante, asi que de eso se trataba todo., kyouya se relajo, desde un inicio pensó q si su padre se encontraba en su propia habitación significaba solamente que su padre le iba a comunicar una desgracia.

-lo escucho padre- al fin hablo el host.

-bien- Yoshio Ootori se tomo su tiempo para hablar, cuando al fin lo hizo, su voz sonaba emocionada -tus hermanos me han decepcionado, sus estupideces casi nos cuestan la perdida de nuestra industria medica- Kyouya estaba en blanco, si sus hermanos habían fallado eso significaba que…-he cambiado de parecer-le dijo su padre.- tomo una bocanada de aire, como si lo que fuera a decir fuera una injuria contra el papa-Kyouya, este año teminas el instituto, i he decidido que después de mi, tu seras la cabeza de la familia Ootori, i tu hermana Fuyumi, será tu segunda- Ootori adre hablo despacio, con aparente calma i serenidad, pero su hijo distinguio algo en su voz, algo que parecía _orgullo._

Aun cuando Kyouya había oído todo por la boca de su padre no se lo pudo creer porque lo que su padre le decía era algo que el consideraba imposible que sucediera. El hecho de que el i su hermana iban a tomar el control sobre el imperio Ootori era increíble, de hecho, si el host no hubiera sabido que su padre no bromeaba, lo hubiera festejado con una gran carcajada. El resultado de la noticia fue el mas impactante para Kyouta: se quedo sin palabras, por segunda vez en un mismo dia.

-padre, yo…- el muchacho busco algo coherente que decir, pero la felicidad que lo embargaba le impedia pensar.

-Hasta que termines tus estudios universitarios, el control de la familia lo tomare yo, i cuando te hayas graduado, te me uniras como la cabeza del imperio.

-Agradezco su confianza padre, no lo defraudare.- hablo el menor de los Ootori.

-se que no lo haras, hijo-le rspondio- pero aun tengo que comunicarte algo mas, como sabes todos tus hermanos están casados, incluso tu hermana Fuyumi contrajo nupcias el mes pasado, creo que es momento de unirte a la mujer con la que pasaras tu vida-tomo aire i continuo hablando- no te voi a casar con alguna heredera de nuestra clase social como lo he hecho con tus hermanos, porque veo que quizás fue solo un error grande y grave de mi parte, pero eso no significa que te vayas a casar con cualquier muchacha que no sepa llevar el apellido Ootori-aseguro Yoshio.

Kyouya tardo un poco en procesar lo último de la información, pero lo podía comprender con claridad. Ese era uno de los mas rigidos pensamientos de su padre, el quería tener nietos para que asi los futuros herederos de la familia sean decendientes directos de el, no concebía la idea de que su imperio pasara a manos ajenas. El pelinegro entendio a lo que su padre se referia, si realmente quería tomar el control de la familia, debía casarse primero…

-padre, yo opino que el matrimonio tendría que analizarse mas adelante…-comenzo el, pero su padre lo corto

-dejame terminar Kyouya, nunca dije que fuera algo que se debía anlizar, i se perfectamente quien será mi futura nuera, i que llevara nuestro buffete de abogados. Kyouya, quiero que te cases con Fujioka Haruhi.

* * *

Tamaki entro al comedor, donde su padre i para su asombro también su abuela lo esperaban. Lo habían mandado a llama, i el no hizo mas que dejar lo que estaba haciendo e ir al encuentro de su querida familia,

-Abuela-saludo con una reverencia.- padre-tambien le hizo una reverencia i la acompaño con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Siéntete Tamaki-le dijo su abuela- necesitamos comunicarte algo.- el aludido se sento en el habitual lugar que tomaba en la gran mesa de su comedor, el lugar mas alejado a su abuela. – ven aquí, Tamaki – le dijo su abuela, mientras señalaba el asiento contiguo al de ella en la cabecera de la mesa, el asiento de su derecha. Tamaki obedecio i se acerco a su abuela, un poco confundido pero feliz.

-este es el lugar donde te sentaras de hoy en adelante, Tamaki, a mi mano derecha, Porque desde el dia de hoy, tu eres el heredero oficial de la familia he dado cuenta de que eres un muchacho brillante i el mas adecuado aunque tuviera mas nietos, de tal modo que cuando termines la universidad, mi querido nieto, tomaras mi lugar en la familia, yo ya estoy vieja, i no le dejare el control a tu padre, el sabe muy bien porque- dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada acida a su hijo.

-le agradezco abuela, nunca pense que usted me eligiera para ser su heredero, me siento muy feliz-respondio Tamaki con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Excelente Tamaki- prosiguió su abuela- se que no me decepcionaras, pero sucede que mi heredero no será un hombre solitario, quiero que tengas una mujer que te acompañe por toda tu vida, i que sea una mujer brillante-su abuela tosio un poco, pero su padre continuo.- Hemos observado a las herederas de las familias mas poderosas del país, pero ninguna cumple con las expectativas de tu abuela, queremos una mujer que tenga los pies sobre la tierra y que te ayude también a llevar el negocio de la familia, i después de mucho pensarlo, le plantee una idea a tu familia sobre cierta muchacha, ella la mando a investigar y quedo encantada con la joven.

-esta bien padre, yo me casare con quien usted desee, pese a que sea una total desconocida, estare honrado de hacerlo por ustedes i por mi.

-no es una desconocida, Tamaki, de hecho es una muchcha a la que conoces perfectamente bien.- su abuela hablo de nuevo- quiero que la esposa de mi nieto se la señorita Haruhi Fujioka.

* * *

**Literalmente hablando no tengo ni la mas remota idea-influida-de por que subi este intento de fic, pero se supone que va a ser algo largo i cursi, asi que si se aburren o empalagan haganmelo saber, se supone que seara un Kyouya x Haruhi...**

**no los quiero desepcionar, pero no soi muy buena, sin embargo, si alguien lee esto - lo cual honestamente dudo mucho- me gustaria que por favor me dejaran un review para decirme si les gusto , si le falta algo o si de plano soi una verguenza para el fanfiction...**

**Esperando sus reviews se despide cordial i desesperadamente- mega tarea de historia del pERU-**

**-DeinoO-**


	2. Honey

Kyouya se había pasado toda la tarde echado en su cama meditando lo sucedido, su padre, quería que el se casara con Haruhi, porque la consideraba digna de portar el apellido Ootori, i eso no era lo que mas le sorprendia, porque ya había aceptado que el seria el heredero de la familia, pero lo que mas le sorprendia era el hecho de que con lo informado que estaba su padre de todo lo concerniente a Haruhi, no haya estado enterado del noviazgo que ella tenia

_Flashback:_

_Los gemelos estaban contando lo sucedido:_

_-Haruhi, porque no nos cuentas que es lo que hablas tanto con Honey?_

_-no creo que sea necesario decírselos, son cosas privadas entre el y yo-respondio la castaña ante la pregunta de los gemelos._

_-oh- dijeron al unisono.-privadas, y que tan privadas son esas cosas que hablas con el?_

_-muy privadas.- finalizo Haruhi perdiendo la paciencia._

_El gran reloj que estaba en una de las paredes de la tercera sala de música dio las 10.45 am, los gemelos Hitachiin también lo vieron i sonrieron con malicia. A esa misma hora Haruhi salía todos los días, para regresar despues de media hora, justo antes de la apertura del club, siempre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro i un poco de rubor en las mejillas._

_Como lo había hecho esas dos semanas, Haruhi se puso de pie y salio de la tercera sala de música sin mediar palabra con nadie, muy ensimismada, tanto que no se dio cuenta que los gemelos la seguían como dos sombras pelinaranjas._

_Haruhi avanzo hasta el gran salón de arte en desuso que estaba en la segunda planta, miro a todos lados antes de abrir la puerta y entrar a la estanciadonde la esperaba otro muchacho rubio._

_-Haruhi, te vez linda.- le dijo el muchacho mientras se le acercaba. Ella no respondio, solo sonrio y lo espero. Apenas el muchacho llego junto a ella la tomo por la cintura y la beso tiernamente en los labios, el era mas alto que ella por solo una par de centímetros, teniendo en cuenta que ella un tenia una estatura bajísima._

_-como has estado? -Pregunto la castaña mientras le lanzaba las manos al cuello._

_-Mejor, aun hecho de menos a Takashi, pero Usa-chan me hace compañía-le respondio sin mucho interés._

_Continuaron con una conversación vacia, que solo interrumpían para besarse cada vez con mas pasión._

_Los hermanos Hitachiin no podían creer lo que veian, se habían metido al salón de arte sin que los enamorados se dieran un inicio habían pensado que aquel chico solo era otro de los muchos que habían en ouran, pero al ver esos ojos dorados i esa sonrisa tierna, no les quedo ni la mas minima duda de quien era._

_Haninozuka Mitzukuni, mejor conocido como Honey._

_-no lo puedo creer- solto Hikaru en voz demasiado alta, incluso como para el. Haruhi y Honey se alejaron apenas oyeron la voz del mayor de los gemelos. Ella fue la primera en hablar:_

_-Por que me siguieron? Pregunto con un tono de voz mui calmado, que no presagiaba nada bueno._

_-Haruhi, eee…. Nosotros.. solo queríamos saber donde estabas. Repondieron no muy convincentemente._

_-nos estaban espiando- dijo ella.- como puedo confiar en ustedes si se ponen a espiarme, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es asunto mio, y ustedes no tienen porque meterse y mucho menos seguirme para averiguarlo.-grito Haruhi._

_-Desde cuando sales con honey- sempai?-soltó de pronto Kaoru, logrando que Haruhi enrojeciera. _

_-desde hace dos semanas- respondio honey-me alegra volverlos a ver chicos._

_Los gemelos se miraron con esa sonrisa diabólica que solian mostrar antes de ejecutar alguno de sus planes macabros._

_-kaoru, como crees que reaccionaran los demás host cuando se enteren?-le dijo Hikaru a su hermano._

_- no lo se Hikaru, tal vez deberíamos averiguarlo-respondio._

_Y ambos salieron corriendo con dirección a la tercera sala de música, mientras la pareja trataba de alcanzarlos sin mucho éxito. Ambos pelinaranjas irrumpieron como un rayo a la sala de música, mientras gritaban a todo pulmón._

_-Haruhi es la novia de honey._

_Fin del flashback_

Al recordar lo sucedido con Haruhi y honey, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, por dos motivos simples:

El primero era que ellos dos aun salían juntos, y que Haruhi parecía feliz, así que no sabia como le iba a decir a Haruhi q su padre queria que ella fuera su prometida, ni mucho menos que tendría q ser la madre de sus hijos.

El segundo era que una parte de el disfrutaba con la idea de separarla de honey porque aunque nunca lo admitirá al público, Kyouya estaba totalmente enamorado de Haruhi.


	3. Despedida

Tamaki estaba solo en su habitación, desesperado, porque el simplemente no concebía la idea de tener que casarse i formar una familia con su "hija" pero si su abuela se lo había impuesto, lo tendría q hacer.

Aun recordaba cuando había creido estar tan enamorado de ella, i aquel beso robado…pero luego se dio cuenta de que solo estaba confundido, ella le había demostrado amor, pero no un amor pasional, sino solo un amor fraterno, esa clase de amor que solo puedes profesarle a un amigo o a un hermano, pero no a tu pareja.

Además aunque se decidiera a proponerle matrimonio como su abuela deseaba, sabía que no había forma de que ella aceptara, dado el hecho de que era la actual novia de Honey sempai.

Y como había dicho su madre alguna vez;

"_es mejor tener un amigo verdadero que un amor pasajero"_

Tamaki jamás lastimaría a su amigo. Jamás.

* * *

Honey estaba ansioso, sabia que le tendría que decir la verdad a Haruhi, de hecho, debía hacerlo, ella no merecía ilusionarse pero cabia una posibilidad…

-Honey sempai.-saludo la radiante castaña, se acerco a el i deposito un tierno i casto beso en sus labios.

-Haru chan-contesta el rubio, con una grande y hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, pero al recordar lo que tenia que decir, su felicidad se desvaneció- tenemos que hablar

Esas tres palabras tomaron desprevenida a la muchacha que pensó inmediatamente que el iba a cortar con ella, que había otra, que se había enamorado de otra, que iba a dejarla…

-debo irme, mi padre quiere que estudie en Alemania, mi vuelo sale mañana temprano.

Haruhi no entendia nada, las dos primeras palabras eran suficiente, la habían lastimado, i el noto eso, que ella estaba a punto de llorar, i Mitzukuni se odio por hacerle daño,aun sin querer.

-ven conmigo Haruhi-le suplico-te necesito en mi vida, te quiero demasiado

Ella levanto la mirada, sorprendida. Hubiera querido decir que si, que iria con el hasta el fin del mundo, pero supo en el momento en que pensó en su padre, que no podía irse.

-yo…no puedo.-vio que los ojos del chico ponía una cara triste, encantadora, pero dolorosamente triste- no seria capaz de irme del lado de mi padre, se que eso lo destrozaría, soy lo unico que le queda, perderme le haría mucho daño.

Una parte del dulce corazón de Honey se alegro por oir sus motivos, se dio cuenta de que ella amaba mucho a su padre, i no estaba dispuesto ha hacerla sufrir.

-entiendo… Pero yo debo irme.-al ver en su rostro mucho dolor, la beso.

-te amo-el beso la única lagrima que se había escapado de sus ojos i descendia por su mejilla.

El rubio se dio cuenta de que quizá estaba siendo egoísta, ella era una mujer preciosa, amable i muy fuerte, tal vez los kilómetros q pronto la distanciarían de ella, tmbien lo distanciarían de su corazón, i quiso q fuera feliz, pero que nunca lo olvidara.

-prométeme algo- le pidió a Haruhi.-si encuentras a alguien mas, no dudes en amarlo, el amor i la distancia no son buenos compañeros, no quiero q sigas amando mi recuerdo, quiero q me ames a mi.

-t…te…lo prometo

Él la beso, con toda la pasión i el amor contenidos, sonrió i se fue.

* * *

**hola, aqui DeinoO reportandose, espero q no haya tardado mucho o q no los haya desepcionado, si es asi haganmelo saber...en fin, quiero agradecer mucho a:**

**LESTY, por haberme dado mi primer review, por creer en mi i por ser la primera...asi q este capitulo va dedicado a ella.**

**Merlina-Vulturi, por ofrecerce a leer mis tediosas ideas como la BETA de deinoO, te adoro**

**Y a K, por leer i dejar su review, tan solo diciendo q le gusto, me hizo feliz...**

_**En el siguiente cap... kyouya se acerca, pero al estilo shadow king**_

_**ella recuerda a Honey**_

_**Tamaki no sabe q hacer**_

Dejen sus reviews i haganme feliz...con todo el amor del mundooo

-DeinoO-


	4. Encuentro y lagrimas entre pasteles

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Honey se fue, dejando atrás su país, a sus amigos, i a una Haruhi muy dolida. Nadie del host club sabia el porque se había ido Honey sempai, ni donde estaba, nadie excepto Haruhi y Kyouya , la primera por haber obtenido a información de los labios del Loli shota, i el segundo por su facultad para estar enterado de todo.

Durante esas dos semanas desde la ausencia de Mitzukuni, habían visto el cambio en el humor de la chica, que estaba constantemente deprimida, triste i distraída, e incluso en alguna oportunidad la habían visto con los ojos hinchados; todo este repentino cambio fue asociado inmediatamente a la partida del ex novio de Haruhi, e hizo q el host club estuviera mucho más pendiente de ella.

Por su parte, Tamaki no sabía que hacer o que palabras usar para proponerle matrimonio a la muchacha, con la que había salido solo en una oportunidad, en la que algo cambio en ellos.

Ese beso q habían compartido en la puerta del departamento de Haruhi los había ayudado a comprender q no era amor lo q sentían el uno por el otro, sino solo atracción i un gran cariño. Tamaki se sentía entre la espada i la pared, por un lado, si le proponía matrimonio a Haruhi, sabia q solo tenía una uno por ciento de probabilidad de q Haruhi aceptara, aun sabiendo q no se casarían por amor, i el otro noventa y nueve por ciento era q ella se ofendiera mucho, i lo más probable q le mandara a la mismísima…

Kyouya no estaba mejor, pero su cabeza fría i su total dominio de sus sentimientos le habían ayudado bastante, tenía una idea clara de lo q iba a decirle a Haruhi, que ella iba a negarse de manera rotunda, i q intentaría comprarla, hacerle ver q se casaban por conveniencia i bla bla bla…aunque esto lastimara en sumo grado el aparente frio corazón del host cool. El, aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo amenaza de tortura, realmente quería casarse con ella, pero casarse con ella por amor, no porque lo necesitara, enseñarle la felicidad i sentirse amado, incluso deseaba poder morir sabiendo q ella sería la única mujer en su vida, caminar con ella a su lado por la eternidad. Nadie jamas lo sabría, pero ese era el verdadero Kyouya, frio i calculador, pero cuando del corazón i sentimientos se trataba, era apasionado, tradicional i sincero.

En el momento en que se dio cuenta de que contaba con una minima, pero aun asi importante oportunidad de convertir a la castaña en su prometida, se prometio a si mismo q de ser aceptado, no descansaría hasta q ella se enamorara de él.

* * *

Ocurrió ya casi al mes de la partida del rubio con ojos caramelo, que Kyouya andaba especialmente despistado como muy pocas veces solía pasarle, i olvido a su inseparable laptop en la mesa que solía utilizar cuando estaba en el host club.

La atención del club había terminado hacia casi una hora, sin embargo el se quedo por preparar unos papeles en la biblioteca, q no se dio cuenta q le faltaba la maquina mas importante de su vida; pero apenas reparo en su descuido, salio como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la tercera sala de música, desesperado por la seguridad de su preciada compañera de trabajo.

Al entrar a la sede del host club se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, porque las cosas de cierta castaña aun descansaban sobre uno de los sillones, i se oia un sollozo bajo.

Kyouya busco a la fémina con los ojos, pero no la encontró, así decidió usar su oído para identificar el lugar del q procedía aquel ruido, que lo guio hasta el armario en el que guardaban los postres i los ingredientes para preparar el té.

Fue ahí donde encontró a la chica q había causado sus frecuentes distracciones, hecha un ovillo en un rincón, llorando como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Ver a Haruhi, hizo q Kyouya sintiera un breve pero insoportable dolor en el pecho, por lo q se le acerco i se sento a su lado.

-Haruhi-murmuro, pero la muchacha sollozo mas fuerte, indicándole q aun no había terminado de llorar.

Kyouya hizo lo q todo _amigo_habría hecho, la atrajo hacia su pecho i la abrazo, dándole un hombro en el cual llorar, i diciéndole en silencio q él estaba allí para consolarla.

Ella no articulo ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera levanto los ojos, solo lloro, lloro hasta q se quedo sin lagrimas, su respiración se hizo calmada i acompasada, i se sumió en el mundo de sus sueños.

Kyouya no fue capaz de despertarla, el simple hecho de verla dormida i mas tranquila lo hacía sentir bien, no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo paso abrazando a su bella durmiente, pero cuando empezó a preguntarse por la hora, su carísimo reloj de pulsera

Le indico que eran casi las10.00 pm; había pasado tres horas abrazando a la muchacha mientras dormia, acariciando su espalda i aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos, aquel aroma q lo embriagaba.

Se sorprendio por ese hecho, pero no pensó q fuera un tiempo desperdiciado, sin embargo no estaba entre sus planes dormir en el suelo con la chica de sus sueños.

Llamo a su fiel Tachibana para pedirle que lo fuera a recoger, i sin mucho esfuerzo, pero con mucho cuidado, alzo a Haruhi en sus brazos, para poderla sacar del lugar i llevarla a q durmiera., fue ahí cuando se percató de dos cosas:

La primera, que ella no llevaba puesto el habitual saco azul claro ni la corbata negra q solían utilizar, i que la camisa de la muchacha estaba abierta casi hasta el tercer botón, asi se podía notar el fino sujetador de encaje rosa q traía; el simple vistazo del cuerpo de la chica, hizo q las hormonas dentro del cuerpo de kyouya se revolucionaran i mandaran un exceso de sangre a cierta parte de su anatomía.

La segunda; i quizá mas importante que la primera, era la manera casi posesiva con que la muchacha se aferraba a él, i sonreía, esto hizo q la leve excitación, se mezclara con la dicha…estaría pensando en el , soñaría ella con el muchacho q ahora la llevaba en brazos…eso era algo q saber por lo q el muchacho habría dado toda su fortuna en ese momento.

Salio de la tercera sala de música aun con una sonrisa boba en la cara, acunando a Haruhi y maniobrando para que su maletín con su preciosa computadora no se cayera.

Asi llego hasta su limosina q lo esperaba como siempre en la pueta del instituto, i ayudado por su chofer, entro al coche, i acomodo a la muchacha en su regazo.

-a donde, señor?-pregunto Tachibana.

-vamos a casa-respondió el con una nueva i un poco macabra idea en la cabeza, que se había formado en el transcurso de la sede del hst club hasta la limosina…

* * *

**Kiss Kiss fall in love..**

**yo otra vez, subiendo este capitulo, que escrbi a tontas i a locas, pero creo q quedo bien**

**en primera agradezco los reviews de quienes me leen:**

**Lesty, Karchela,Merlina vulturi, i tambien a las que me leen i no dejan reviews.**

**A_nalizemos el cap: haruhi esta con la bajona-depresion-, Tamaki tiene miedo de herir mas a Haruhi, i por ultimo pero no menos importante, Kyouya consuela a haruhi, se lleva un subidon, i se la lleva...muajaja...a donde?_**

**_si quieren saberlo, dejenme reviews...la oferta es la siguiente 2X1, me dejan dos reviews, aunque no me molestaria q fueran mas, pero partamos con los dos solamente, i yo subo un capitulo, admitan q es un buen negociooooo, sin mas que decir se despide esta nena de 15 años, ojos negros i sonrisa macabra cuando una idea se le pasa por la cabeza..._**

**_-Deinoo-_**


	5. La confusion de Yoshio Ootori

Kyouya pidió a Tachibana q los llevara a su mansión, por dos motivos: el primero era q no sabía dónde había puesto las llaves del departamento de Haruhi, el segundo, por q simplemente no quería…

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Ootori, Kyouya fue directamente a su habitación, con la muchacha en brazos; la dejo en su cama extra grande, i la tapo con las mantas blancas q el usaba para cubrirse por las noches.

Luego de haberla dejado descansando, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba bañarse, precisamente con agua fría, porque tenía un cierto problema…i eso fue lo que hizo, tomo una alarga ducha helada, que le quito el nerviosismo i algo más, además de ayudar a ordenar sus pensamientos. Tenía a la muchacha q amaba en su habitación, dormida en su cama, i el ahí hecho un manojo de nervios, cuestionándose si era correcto q el durmiera en la misma cama que ella. Pero q estaba pensando? Esa era su cama i la iba a ocupar estuviera ella o no.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, empezó a caminar de nuevo a su dormitorio, solo con el pantalón de pijama puesto, ya que el resto le resultaba incomodo; i así, con mui poco sueño, se metió a la cama, respetando un gran espacio entre el i ella. Se puso a pensar en cómo sería una vida con Haruhi, despertar con ella todas las mañanas i pasar sus días i noches a su lado; quiso alargar la noche, para que no pasara muy rápido, i no separarse de ella jamás, pero sabía q mañana tendrían q volver a vestir los unifo…

_Mañana es sábado, fin de semana, Kyouya-_le dijo su subconsciente

Tal vez si podría permanecer más tiempo con ella, solo necesitaba hacer unas cuantas llamadas…

* * *

Haruhi despertó por que el sol q entraban por las ventanas era demasiado fuerte, el despertador no había sonado…en realidad, tampoco recordaba haber llegado a su casa la noche pasada, pero el colchón en el q dormía era tan suave i tan…colchón? Ella no tenía un colchón en el q dormir, así q seguramente no estaba en su casa…además, porque alguien la aferraba por la cintura, i porque sentía la mejilla pegada a…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, para encontrarse a sí misma en un lugar q desconocía, pero el aroma q impregnaba el lugar era familiar, alzo un poco la mirada, i quiso q la tierra la tragara, porque se encontró con el rostro de Kyouya, aun dormido, era el quien la aferraba por la cintura, i ella tenía el rostro pegado a su torso desnudo.

Haruhi se sobresaltó…que demonios había sucedido ahí?

Se tocó todo el cuerpo, i la tranquilizo el saber q aún estaba vestida, pero seguía algo incomoda, i porque no, avergonzada. Empezó a removerse del brazo de Kyouya intentando no despertarlo, porque no quería q él la viera en esa situación, pero no tuvo éxito, ya que el rey de sangre fría estaba despertándose. Desesperada i asustada por la reacción q podía tener su sempai, Haruhi se quedó quieta, e intento acompasar su respiración…pero era una pésima actriz.

-buenos días, como amaneciste hoy?- Le pregunto Kyouya, con un tono de voz amable. Definitivamente no se había creído que ella aún estaba dormida.

_Abrazada a ti…_quiso responder, pero se limitó a parpadear un poco i responder un simple buenos días sempai.

-dormiste bien? Le pregunto el moreno con aire divertido, esperando una reacción de la castaña, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros, lo q el tomo como un asentimiento.

-me alegro, porque pasaras el resto del dia conmigo- le dijo- tu padre no estará en tu casa, así q me tome la libertad de mandar a traer algo de ropa para ti.

La castaña no sabía si reír hasta la histeria o enojarse, pero si había pasado toda una noche en la misma cama q el de anteojos, i no había pasado nada, entonces pasar un dia con él no podía ser tan malo.

Y ese era precisamente el plan de Kyouya Ootori, demostrarle q podía confiar en él, para así poderle lanzar la bomba cuando menos se lo pensara.

-claro, sempai, pero me gustaría seguir durmiendo por ahora- respondió, no porque realmente quisiera dormir, sino para esconder el rubor q teñía sus mejillas.

-eh, Haruhi – la llamo de pronto el chico- en serio crees que soi una almohada?

Si Haruhi estaba sonrojada en ese momento, el color q tomo luego fuel el mismísimo de la salsa de tomate.

-no digo q no me agrade, solo q me parece extraño.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Kyouya hablando con su conciencia:_ por que dije eso, fue demasiado, debí quedarme callado, pero que demonios me está pasando…, no eches a perder el plan, no eches a perder el plan, no eches…_comenzó a repetirse a sí mismo.

Haruhi i su conciencia: _no le desagrada? Pero eso q significa, o es que acaso en realidad si esta molesto, quizá fue lo que dije, o tal vez en serio lo cree, pero q me sucede, por q siento el estómago revuelto…_

El primero en salir de sus luchas internas fue kyouya, i le pasó una mano por la espalda, para luego decirle

-i a dónde quieres ir hoy?- quizá el contacto fue demasiado, pero no era que quisiera q ella se despegara ni un instante de el- o prefieres quedarte aquí i conocer el lugar?

-eh-ese ofrecimiento la había dejado sorprendida, además de que quería responder q quería irse, pero por algún extraño motivo, sus labios la traicionaron- me gustaría quedarme aquí sempai-

-aquí en esta posición? O aquí en la casa?- pregunto Kyouya reprimiendo una carcajada.

-sempai…- respondió aún más avergonzada la muchacha.

Kyouya encontró muy divertido hacer enojar a la castaña, podía sentir el calor de sus mejillas en su pecho desnudo…

-vamos Haruhi, pediré q nos preparen el desayuno, mientras tanto deberías arreglarte.

I kyouya simplemente se retiró de la cama i salió por la puerta de su habitación.

Haruhi se puso de pie de inmediato, i distinguió al lado de sus zapatos de instituto, una montaña de cajas de todos los tamaños i colores que empezó a abrir temiendo encontrarse con ropa carísima i cosas así, pero tenía tan mala suerte que eso fue precisamente todo lo q encontró.

_Lo matare_

Después de abrir todas las cajas, solo estuvo feliz de encontrar un par de zapatos con tacón bajo, porque cada una de las demás prendas-incluida la lencería- costaba más q su casa.

_Malditos ricos bastardos_

De pronto recordó a Honey, i q el a veces le regalaba cosas de ese tipo, no pudo evitar sentirse miserable, i derramar una lagrima.

Camino hacia otra puerta al lado de la q antes había cruzado su sempai, suponiendo q era el baño, pero al entrar, ella más bien lo habría calificado como excentricidad, por q ese baño era enorme, con una tina gigantesca i bonitos colores de fondo.

_Malditos ricos bastardos_

Se ducho lo más rápido que fue capaz, sorprendida al encontrar productos de aseo para mujeres i cosas así, todos nuevos, para ella supuso.

Uso lo q tenia q usar i luego se envolvió en una toalla blanca, i salir a cambiarse con algo cómodo, pero una empleada la esperaba, como solían hacer los Hitachiin, la mujer la peino i arreglo, le puso un vestido sencillo pero un poco corto- por encima de las rodillas-de color rojo intenso, i solo respeto la idea, o más bien la súplica de Haruhi, de dejarla utilizar las sandalias bajas.

Al final traía vestido, zapatos, lencería i apariencia nueva, porque la empleada había peinado sus cortos cabellos con tal esmero q ahora lucían distintos, incluso más femeninos.

Después de ser arreglada, bajo al comedor de la mansión, donde la esperaba Kyouya. Este al verla, casi desfallece, el aliento se le fue, el corazón le latió más fuerte i rápido de lo normal. Estaba hermosa.

-hermosa-le dijo, luego le miro el rostro, esperando verla molesta, o incluso avergonzada, pero se encontró con una sonrisa radiante, que no hacia juego con sus ojos melancólicos.

Ella se apresuró a sentarse al lado de kyouya.

Ambos se pusieron a dialogar de la primero que se les vino a la mente mientras comían tostadas con mermelada y jugo de frutas; de pronto el moreno se tensó i cambio de postura, fue cuando el padre de Kyouya entro al comedor, con su mirada seria, pero al reparar en Haruhi, esbozó una sonrisa que confundió a ambos host.

-Me alegro de tenerte aquí, hija- la saludo Yoshio Ootori.

-eh, gracias Ootori sama- respondió la muchacha muchísimo más confusa.

- a qué hora llegaste, no te escuche entrar.

-Durmió aquí, padre- respondió Kyouya.

Esa había sido la continuación del plan anterior, lograr q su padre lo viera con ella, q sacara sus conclusiones erradas i q le diera más tiempo para solucionar el problema.

-los dejo solos- le lanzo una mirada insinuante a Kyouya- se me hace tarde.

* * *

**kiss kiss fall in love**

**hoi les dejo este cap**

**i este va dirigido a :**

**karchela, lesty, numeneesse, azali kinomoto, kyoharu fan 1 i a todas las que me leen...**

**especialmente quiero agradecer a mi despertador, por no haber sonado i haberme dejado soñar con este cap, que iba a ser un poko mas monse, pero ahi lo tienen, espero q lo disfruten...**

_**analizemos el cap: Kyouya se llevo a la bella durmiente a su casa, i la hizo dormir en su cama, con la unica intencion de demostrarle q no se iba a propasar con ella i darle confianza, luego desayunan juntos i nuestro adorado Yoshio Ootori alias padre de kyouya, le dice hija a haruhi...que habra querido decir...**_

_** al ver q cumplieron con creses el 2x1, decidi a ahora son 4x1... pero si no hay revs no se preocupen, igual dudo aguantarme subir el proximo cap...las quiere un monton...**_

_**-deinoo-**_

_**PS. lo q soñe anoche es parecido a lo q escribi, pero contenia lemmon, asi q sera una capitulo proximoooooo...**_

_**escenas del sig cap**_

_*** kyo le pide matricidio a haru**_

_*** tama i kyo se pelean**_


	6. Celos y sangre en la mansion Ootori

-Kyouya sempai, que estamos haciendo aquí?- pregunto la castaña, al ver que el moreno la llevaba-de la mano- al lugar más tranquilo i apartado del inmenso jardín de la mansión Ootori.

Luego del extraño desayuno q habían tenido, kyouya se había llevado a Haruhi a dar un paseo por el jardín de su casa, contándole anécdotas, e incluso conversando con ella de cosas insignificantes…por el simple i llano hecho de que estaba nervioso, No demasiado, pero lo estaba. No sabía cómo iba a abordar a Haruhi con la conversación a cerca del matrimonio, pero tenía que pensar en algo rápido, antes de que otro tema insignificante se convirtiera en un dialogo infinito…el aun no podía comprender porque cuando hablaba con ella, incluso de cosas absurdas, se sentía cautivado por la conversación, tal vez era q realmente estaba enamorado de ella, o tal vez solo era q ella hacia todo fascinante…

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la sombra de los arboles más grandes al borde del jardín, fue ahí donde se sentaron i la conversación quedo inconclusa.

-kyouya sempai, porque tu padre me llamo HIJA antes?- pregunto la hermosa castaña. Kyouya suspiro aliviado, después de todo no tendría q pensar mucho en cómo iba a abordar a Haruhi.

El de lentes tomo aire, se despejo, i dijo con aparente tranquilidad.

-es porque piensa que tu i yo somos novios

Haruhi, al oír esto, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, sin reparar en la manera posesiva con la que el muchacho tomaba su mano.

-¿por qué iba a pensar eso? – pregunto la chica, conteniendo otra carcajada.

_Este es el momento, díselo Kyouya, no le des más vueltas._

-Es algo de lo que quería hablar contigo, Haruhi-le respondió- mi padre espera que me case con una mujer digna del apellido Ootori, i solo hay una muchacha q supera todas sus expectativas.

- i que es lo que tengo que ver yo con todo eso?- pregunto la aludida, despistada como siempre.

-que la joven digna del apellido Ootori, con la que mi padre quiere q me case, eres tu, Haruhi.- por fin lo había soltado, después de todo un mes intentando, por fin lo había hecho.

-realmente haces muy buenas bromas, sempai

De la cabeza de kyouya salió una gotita, señal de frustración.

-no es una broma, mi padre quiere desposarme contigo.- al ver el rostro serio de Kyouya, ella se dio cuenta de que no estaba bromeando, i este descubrimiento, le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría.

- ¿Por qué querría tu padre casarte conmigo? Soi solo una plebeya, no soi hija de ningún multibillonario, tampoco tengo una casa enorme, ni soi la muchacha mas agraciada de Japón, ¿q puedo tener yo de especial?

- Mi padre te considera una mujer brillante, dice q seria perfecta esposa del heredero, i que tu eres la indicada para ser la cabeza de nuestra firma de abogados

-oh

Haruhi no respondió nada más, porque con la última afirmación de Kyouya, se había sorprendido demasiado.

-es ahí donde necesito tu ayuda-continuo el pelinegro- mi padre no me hara heredero hasta que yo me case contigo.

-que es lo que me tratas de decir, sempai- pregunto la muchacha.

-HARUHI FUJIOKA, ¿QUIERES SER MI ESPOSA?- kyouya había hincado una rodilla, i miraba directamente a los ojos a la chica, que estaba sonrojada.

-sempai, no creo que sea una buena idea, tu i yo no somos nada, porque ibas a casarte conmigo si no sientes nada por mi?

- conveniencia- respondió kyouya, con una chispa de malicia en los ojos.-porque te conviene a ti i me conviene a mí, ambos salimos ganando con esto.

La castaña no respondió.

-date cuenta, si yo me caso contigo, heredo el imperio Ootori, algo por lo que he trabajado toda mi vida, todo está en tus manos, i por tu parte, tendrías una vida estable asegurada, entrarías a la universidad de Tokio, te graduarías i comenzarías a trabajar con un salario jugoso, el mismo que ganarías trabajando toda tu vida en un solo mes, además del nivel social i que conocería a muchas personas de las que aprenderías mucho.

Haruhi estaba sorprendida por lo que le pedía su amigo, pero no eran tan hipócrita como para decir que no le agradaba la propuesta, no por el matrimonio, pero si por los estudios i el trabajo.

Sin embargo una voz en su mente le decía que no era correcto, que seria aprovecharse de las circunstancias.

-yo, no puedo, sempai.-le contesto la chica.- no es correcto.

-entiendo tus principios Haruhi, no los comparto pero los entiendo; sin embargo, no has pensado en que así podrías darle una vida mejor a tu padre, que le quitarías el peso de tener que trabajar i la preocupación de que su hija carezca de muchas cosas?

Eso era algo a lo que la muchacha no podía refutar, porque era totalmente cierto q su padre se sacrificaba mucho por ella, i que no era justo tener la oportunidad de darle algo mejor, i dejarla pasar.

-un matrimonio sin sentimientos de por medio, es algo que no quiero para mí- dijo ella, aun pensativa.

Kyouya no supo si fue el impulso o la desesperación que hizo que tomara el rostro de la chica en sus manos i le besara en los labios, con una desesperación impropias en él. Haruhi, al sentir el contacto de Kyouya, no hizo mas que perderse en sus sensaciones, porque sus pensamientos de pronto se habían vuelto confusos i habían desaparecido.

Los segundos que duro el beso, fueron memorables para ambos, porque se sentían fundidos el uno con el otro, pero fue la cabeza fría de Kyouya que decidió q estaba pasándose de la línea permitida.

-en serio crees que te casarías conmigo sin sentimientos de por medio?- pregunto kyouya muy serio.-te pido que pienses tu respuesta, i me la des cuando estés lista

- esta bien sempai- respondió la muchacha, q se había auto exigido a regresar a la realidad- lo pensare.

* * *

Llamada de Tamaki

Kyouya tomo su teléfono, para contestarle al presidente del host club

-Hola Tamaki-

-_oka saan, tengo algo importante que decirte, es algo que me esta dejando sin habla todos los días, i me retrae mas i mas…_

_-_si, por que no me cuentas lo que sucede?

-_está bien, ábreme la puerta_

Kyouya no escucho nada más, bajo de su habitación para abrir a su mejor amigo, que se encontraba sentado en el porche, con cara de haber sido condenado a la guillotina.

-pasa

El muchacho rubio entro a la mansión, i luego fue dirigido a la sala por su amigo.

-¿Q sucede? – pregunto Kyouya

-ahí, oka saan, mi abuela quiere que me case con Haruhi, i yo no sé cómo decirle, sin hacerla sentir mal, después de que lo intentamos, i no funciono…

Kyouya dejo de escuchar el monologo de su amigo, tenía demasiada información en la cabeza, ¿Cómo era posible que dos de las más poderosas familias de Japón, quisieran la misma esposa para sus herederos?, ahí había gato encerrado

-….que hare, kyouya? – finalizo Tamaki.

El aludido, pensó mui poko antes de responderle, por que los celos se habían apoderado de el.

-no harás nada , Tamaki, porque Haruhi Fujioka va a ser mi esposa

La cara del rubio se deformo hasta convertirse ne una mueca de horror, no podía creer lo q había oído.

-tu no…ella no pudo… no es posible que tu i ella…

-le propuse matrimonio hace unas horas, Tamaki, aun no me ha respondido, pero sé que aceptara.-Kyouya no entendía porque de su boca salían todas esas palabras, pero no podía negar que le agradaba ver el rostro de Tamaki.

-ah, entonces puedo estar tranquilo, sé que no aceptara- dijo el host principesco con un tonito de autosuficiencia- ella no se casaría sin amor, i se que no te ama.

Esas palabras hirieron de más el corazón del host cool, que en un acceso de rabia, le propino un puñete en el perfecto rostro a su mejor amigo.

-QUE SABES TU, SUOU, ELLA I YO DORMIMOS JUNTOS, I PASAMOS EL DIA DE HOY JUNTOS, CREES Q SI ELLA NO SINTIERA NADA POR MI, ESO HABRIA SUCEDIDO? MEJOR LARGATE, NO QUIERO HACERTE DAÑO

Casi tan rápido como había golpeado, el moreno se fue, dejando a su mejor amigo sangrando por la nariz.

* * *

**kiss kiss fall in love**

**como estan mis queridos lectores, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de sentirte cerca de mi, creo que me olvide de mencionar porque se llama si el fic, pero al final de todo lo descubriran, i lo mas probabl es que intenten asesinarme.**

**en fin, agrdecimientos a numeneesse, este cap va por ella, que pronto sera la afamada...**

**a lesty, que espero acepte mi propuesta**

**karchela, a la que mui pronto le dare una sorpresa,**

**azali kinomoto, otra a la que le debo una sorpresa,**

**i a ti mi querido/a lector que no dejas review, te agrdezco por leer.**

**en fin, subo este cap por que se q es probable q no nos leamos en esta semana, estoi un poco , o enrealidad mui ocupada con el colegio i la academia, asi q si saco notas menor a 20, mis pro genitores me quitan la compu**

**en fin, necesito pedirles un favor, o en realidad seria como un concurso dentro del fic;**

**mandenme dentro del review una descripcion de una nena adecuada para ser la esposa de kaoru, la descripcion que me convenza mas, sera publicada, la descripcion tiene que contener lo siguiente:**

**apariencia fisica,****apariencia pscicologica,****familia,****en que se desempeña, ****i como se conocio con kaoru.**

**la chica q mande la mejor esposa de kaoru, tendra una mencion especial dentro del fic... ya se daran cuenta de q hablo despues...**

**espero sus reviews...las quiere**

**-Deinoo-**


	7. Gracias

Dos días habían pasado desde que Kyouya le pidió matrimonio a Haruhi, i ella aún no había dado respuesta…

La muchacha había meditado todo lo que le había dicho el de anteojos, pero no podía dejar de sentir que se estaba aprovechando de la situación, además aquel beso le había dejado entrever otra faceta de Kyouya, una donde el pelinegro le decía que ella era importante para él, pero la castaña no podía entender cuál era la importancia que ella tenía para el rey de las sombras. Haruhi pensaba constantemente en eso, en que de importante o interesante podía tener para que un chico como Kyouya quisiera unirce en matrimonio son ella.

En todas sus cavilaciones cavia una ligerísima posibilidad de decirle que sí, de aceptar ser su esposa, pese a que fuera por conveniencia. Pero otra parte de su cerebro, la más ética, le decía que no, que él no era el hombre indicado.

Así se pasó los dos días que duraba el fin de semana…hasta que el lunes en el trayecto de ida al instituto Ouran, llego a una conclusión, la cual le llevo a decidir su respuesta definitiva…

Le iba a decir que no.

* * *

Haruhi se pasó todo el dia escondiéndose del host cool, no quería verlo a menos que fuera totalmente necesario i solo para darle su respuesta. Paso sus horas de clase en compañía de los gemelos Hitachiin, como siempre, pero ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, i por eso se hallaba anormalmente distraída.

-Haruhi, te pasa algo? – pregunto Hikaru al final de su última clase de la mañana, mientras los tres se dirigían a la tercera sala de música.

-eh? no nada

-HIKURU, EL ENSAYO DE LITERATURA! –exclamo Kaoru de pronto. Tenían un ensayo importante que entregar al dia siguiente, i lo habían olvidado por completo.

-RAYOS, VAMONOS KAORU, CON SUERTE LLAGAREMOS ANTES DE QUE LA BIBLIOTECARIA TOME SU DESCANSO-

Y sin despedirse salieron corriendo con dirección a la biblioteca.

* * *

La castaña continúo su camino hacia la tercera sala de música, donde solo estaban dos personas dialogando. Sus voces sonaban familiares, tanto que Haruhi no pudo dudar quienes eran: Renge y Kyouya.

Haruhi escucho la conversación que ellos dos tenían por detrás de la puerta, sin atreverse a abrirla, plenamente consciente de que espiar a la gente mientras hablaban era malo i cosas asi que le repetia su altisima moral, pero al final le costo muy poco silenciarla i ponerse atenta a lo que los dos jovenes decian.

_-no entiendo cómo puede querer tu padre casarte con Haruhi, ella ni siquiera pertenece a una familia rica como la tuya._

_**-lo se Renge, pero es así como lo quiere mi padre…**_

_- pero si no quisieras, no tendrías por qué casarte con ella._

_**-es que quiero hacerlo, ella es la única muchacha con la que me sentiría feliz de compartir un matrimonio, incluso uno arreglado por nosotros mismos.**_

_-en verdad sientes algo por ella, verdad?_

_**- no lo se, pero siento algo que no he sentido nunca cuando estamos juntos, es como si el mundo se parara i solo estuviera ella para ser el eje en el que gravito…**_

_-estás enamorado de ella_

_**-tal vez, o tal vez solo estoi confundido.**_

_-quizás Tamaki tiene razón, ella no aceptaría casarse si no tiene sentimientos hacia ti, quizás si es una buena idea dejar que se case con Tamaki._

_**-no lo permitiré, ella…no quiero q se case con él.**_

_-ENTIENDE QUE ELLA NO ES LA CHICA ADECUADA PARA TI_

Haruhi volvió a la realidad después de ese grito.

Luego de oír esa conversación, algo se había aclarado en su mente, algo que era importante…ella había decidido decirle que no a Kyouya porque pensaba que no sentía nada por ella, pero después del beso, había dudado mucho de esa hipótesis, i lo que acababa de escuchar le confirmaba q ella era importante para Kyouya. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse herida por lo q Renge había dicho: _ELLA NO ES LA CHICA ADECUADA PARA TI._

El comentario la había lastimado, pero ahora tenía las cosas más claras en la cabeza.

Con determinación abrió la puerta de la tercera sala de música, donde encontró a Renge muy alterada i a Kyouya sentado en el sillón q ocupaba generalmente Tamaki. Haruhi , al ver el rostro de kyouya, se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado en ella, así que simplemente dijo lo que tenía que decir.

-Kyouya sempai, ya tome una decisión, y sí, sí quiero ser tu esposa.- le dijo a un conmocionado rey de las sombras, mientras se acercaba a el.

Kyouya no pudo ni siquiera pensar antes de sentir los finos labios de la castaña sobre los suyos, en un beso fugaz.

El de lentes quedo estupefacto y sin palabras, por que nunca creyo que la Haruhi que conocia, le diera un beso por voluntad propia, i menos aun con una persona observando.

-estas segura de esto, Haruhi? – le pregunto, cuando por fin recupero el habla.

-no, pero te doy mi palabra de que seré tu esposa, Kyouya Ootori.

Algo en el corazón de Kyouya rugió, se sentía tan dichoso que en ese momento no le importaba la herencia, o el hecho de que había triunfado por sobre sus hermanos… estaba feliz porque podía casarse con Haruhi.

El chico sonrió, pero no era una de sus sonrisas fingidas como siempre, sino que esta era una sonrisa de victoria, de verdadera felicidad.

Antes de ser consciente de sus acciones, Kyouya tomo del brazo a la muchacha, que ya se empezaba a alejar, para luego abrazarla con un gran cariño, i decirle al oído

-gracias.

* * *

Ese dia, en la planta baja del colegio, Azali Kinomoto se incorporaba al instituto Ouran.

* * *

**kiss kiss fall in love**

**hola mis queridos lectores... aqui DeinoO reportandose, feliz por que cancelaron mi examen de mañana...i un poko deprimida por que nadie me mando la descripcion de la esposa de Kaoru q les pedi, por que por el momento, ya tengo una esposa para todos los demas host.**

**en fin... agradecer infinitamente a :**

**Lesty, por creer en mi i aceptar mis locuras**

**Numenesse, por ser quien es**

**karchela, por que mui pronto mi sorpresa ira para ella**

**merlina vulturi, por leer aun con horrores ortograficos**

**y muy especialmente a AZALI KINOMOTO, este cap va por ella, i espero que no me quiera matar al enterarce que va a estar dentro de mi fic.**

**espero q disfruten este cap...**

**las quiere**

**-DeinoO-**


	8. Azali Kinomoto

Azali Kinomoto llego ese dia a su nuevo instituto, luego de regresar de lo estados unidos.

No recordaba mucho de Japón, porque había salido del país a los ocho años, para aprovechar una beca de estudios que logro ganar en Juliard, la prestigiosa academia de música americana, pese a no necesitarla, porque sus padres tenían suficiente poder adquisitivo como para costearle la educación a todo el alumnado de Juliard por un año entero.

Era ahí donde había estudiado música la mitad de su vida, complementando su educación con maestros particulares; ahora empezaba a extrañar a sus amigos, sus profesores i sus amadas clases de piano.

Pero sus padres habían insistido q ya era hora de volver, después de ocho años, para aprender a llevar la empresa familiar, i sin dejarla ni siquiera opinar al respecto la habían inscrito en el instituto Ouran; i la pequeñísima Azali estaba aterrada, porque no conocía absolutamente nada de nadie ni de nada.

* * *

-Tono, ya te enteraste?- quiso saber el menor de lis Hitachiin.

-enterarme de qué?

- de la nueva alumna del instituto, una tal eh… Azuli?-explico el mayor

-Azali Kinomoto- intervino el rey de las sombras, mientras abría su libreta- Hija de Kyo kinomoto, dueño de la hotelera Kinomoto, cuyo auge es evidente. Ella estudio ocho años en una escuela de música en norte América, fue reconocida como una de las mejores pianistas que han tocado en Estados unidos, también toca el violín, el violón chelo i el arpa, además domina trece idiomas fluidos i está probando con el búlgaro. Regreso a Japón para hacerse cargo de la empresa de su familia.

-oh!- exclamaron los gemelos, Haruhi i Tamaki a la vez.

-sempai, en qué año esta?-pregunto Haruhi a su prometido.

Después de q la castaña aceptara ser la esposa da Kyouya, ambos decidieron guardar el secreto de su compromiso hasta q fuera totalmente necesario decirles a lo demás host. La única que sabía era Renge chan, a quien después de suplicar, implorar e incluso negociar con ella, habían hecho jurar que no diría nada a nadie a cambio de un cosplay original de Sailor Moon.

Por su parte, los herederos de Suou y Ootori se habían perdonado mutuamente por el golpe i todo lo demás, pero a él tampoco se le permitía saber nada acerca de los futuros esposos; i no era que estuvieran escondiéndoles la verdad a sus amigos porque desconfiaban de ellos, sino que eran conscientes de que al más mínimo error, todo Ouran se enteraría del verdadero género de Haruhi, i según Kyouya, eso sería una "una gran pérdida a los ingresos del club"

-en 1° A, Haruhi –respondió el moreno

-una nueva princesa- exclamó un emocionado Tamaki-deberíamos invitarla a venir al club.

-Ya lo hicimos!- informaron los gemelos al unísono –y dijo que trataría de venir-aclaro Hikaru.

-la esperare.

* * *

Llego la hora de apertura del host club, i como ya era costumbre, al abrirse las puertas de la tercera sala de música, las clientas se vieron bañadas de miles de pétalos de rosas multicolores, ya que los host habían dejado de usar sólo rosas rojas para dar la bienvenida a sus amadas acompañantes.

Todos los anfitriones, incluido Kyouya, atendieron con esmero a las muchachas, pues habían decidido que luego de la partida de Mori y Honey, todos debían poner el hombro y trabajar más, por lo menos hasta encontrar un nuevo novato host.

Las horas de atención habían pasado muy despacio entre risas, juegos, halagos, y mucho té con pasteles.

-es hora de cerrar, princesas- dijo el rey de sangre fría, cuando su tiempo de atención hubo terminado.

-ohhhh, volveremos mañana- respondieron todas las clientas al mismo tiempo, como si hubieran estado ensayando.

Con mucha, en realidad, demasiada lentitud, la sede del host club se fue vaciando, hasta quedar solo los cinco anfitriones. Hikaru y Kaoru fueron tranquilamente a cerrar las puertas blancas e inmaculadas de la estancia, pero algo o en realidad alguien les evito cumplir su empresa.

Una joven había colado la punta de su zapato entre ambas puertas, antes de que se cierren por completo, los host la miraron sorprendidos, nunca habían visto una muchacha tan menuda, incluso era más delgada i finita que Haruhi, tanto que daba la impresión de poderse romper si uno la tocaba con demasiada fuerza.

La chica, aun con las mejillas coloradas por la agitación, era muy bella, con ojos azules oscurísimos, casi tanto que podían llegar a confundirse con negros, cabellos rubios, largos, nariz respingada i labios finos. Hermosa en su conjunto, a excepción de las profundas ojeras que tenía bajo los ojos. Estaba agachada intentando normalizar su respiración, hasta que cuando lo consiguió, hablo por fin.

-lamento haber tardado, soy Azali.

-Woa, creímos que no vendrías, pasa Azali chan.- la invito Kaoru.

- bienvenida princesa-exclamo Haruhi a modo de saludo.

-uy, es tardísimo, lo mejor será que me vaya- dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba- fue un placer estar con ustedes, regresare mañana, i escogeré mi primer anfitrión.

-claro Azali, nada me haría mas feliz.-respondió Tamaki de manera inconsciente, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, sus mejillas cambiaron de color hasta llegar al rojo profundo.

-adiós Tamaki sempai, adiós chicos- se despidió la chica, mientras salía del host club, también sonrojada.

Ella no lo sabía en ese momento, pero muy pronto se enteraría de lo envidiada que iba a ser por haber pasado una hora en compañía de los cinco miembros del club.

Los host también empezaron a retirarse, cada quien por su lado incluida Haruhi, que se dirigía a la puerta principal del edificio, pero un par de manos se posaron en su cintura i la retuvieron, mientras que una muy conocida voz le decía al oído.

-Creo que es hora de decirle a nuestros padres sobre nuestro matrimonio.

* * *

Haruhi tomo aire de manera profunda, se sentía nerviosa, como le solía pasar muy pocas veces, porque en su vida había esperado estar en una situación así…esperando Kyouya, vestida de gala, con su padre al frente, con el único objeto de acudir a una cena en la que kyouya pediría oficialmente la mano de Haruhi en matrimonio.

Como era de esperarse, el padre de Haruhi no sabía de qué se trataba todo, solo había sido invitado por Kyouya a su mansión, sin especificar nada.

Y de esa manera habían acabado los cuatro sentados en el gran comedor de la mansión Ootori, charlando entretenidamente; i para sorpresa del de lentes, su padre charlaba i reía de manera cordial i sincera. Ambos adultos estaban de lo más tranquilos, sin saber el manojo de nervios que eran sus hijos en ese momento.

Haruhi estaba preocupada por cuál sería la romántica y cursi historia de amor que habría preparado Kyouya para contarles a sus padres. Recordaba como había insistido al moreno para q le contara su historia, pero el se había negado i había dicho –confía en mí, Haruhi-

Por su parte, el menor de lo Ootori aparentaba estar muy tranquilo i dominar muy bien la situación, pero en realidad, sus emociones eran las que lo dominaban a el, por primera vez en su vida dudaba de su habilidad para "modificar los sucesos ocurridos" o mentir en términos simples.

-y dígannos, que era eso tan importante que iban a decirnos?- pregunto Yoshio Ootori, cuando hubieron terminado el plato de fondo i les empezaban a servir el postre.

Kyouya y Haruhi intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, y fue el muchacho quien hablo.

-Señor fujioka, padre, Haruhi y yo los hemos hecho venir porque necesitamos hacerles un anuncio importante. –

Kyouya se detuvo a la mitad de su discurso para tomar aire, mientras que Haruhi se ponía de pie i le daba una palmada en el hombro. El, con el fin de hacer creíble su actuación, le paso el brazo por la cintura, y la atrajo un poco hacia si.

-Haruhi y yo vamos a casarnos

En la mesa, el único que lucía sorprendido era el padre de Haruhi, ya que el padre de Kyouya mostraba una expresión de orgullo i satisfacción en el rostro.

-como paso esto? Pregunto Ranka san, aun con los ojos muy abiertos a causa de la sorpresa.

-ella y yo salimos juntos desde hace un tiempo corto, pero lo suficientemente largo como para darme cuenta de que ella es la mujer de mi vida, la amo, i no quiero a nadie mas que a ella; es por eso que decidí que quería compartir el resto de mi existencia con esta mujer maravillosa, i ella también unir su vida a la mía, i nos dijimos a nosotros mismos ¿por qué esperar?- el discurso que Kyouya había pronunciado, dejo a todos en la mesa en silencio, no por lo que dijo, sino por como lo dijo. En algún momento, había permitido que sus tan bien escondidos sentimientos por Haruhi salieran a relucir, para lograr que al final, sus palabras sonaran sinceras i cargadas de sentimiento.

Había dado el golpe de gracia, porque sabía que esas palabras llegaran al corazón del padre de Haruhi. Y por el rostro q exponía este, había dado en el blanco.

-y cuando será la boda?- pregunto el padre de Haruhi, sorprendiendo a su hija.

-papa, no te opondrás, ni darás un sermón porque soy menor de edad? –pregunto la castaña, insegura

-Haruhi, si quieres casarte con Kyouya, hazlo, si lo amas de verdad, porque esperarías? Eres madura hija, sabes lo que está bien o mal para ti, i yo ya no puedo interferir en tus decisiones…-le dedico una sonrisa as u hija, luego se dirigió a ambos muchachos-…lo único que puedo hacer ahora es darles mi bendición.

- le agradezco señor Fujioka…

-llámame Ranka solamente, muy pronto seras mi hijo político, asi q fuera formalidades

-…por aceptar mi amor por tu hija. La cuidare i la respetare todo lo que dure mi vida- kyouya sonrió de manera sospechosa, luego agrego- he querido esperar hasta este momento para…

Ante la sorpresa de todos, kyouya se volteó a Haruhi mientras que de su bolsillo sacaba una cajita de terciopelo rojo. Esta vez no se arrodillo, solo miro a Haruhi a los ojos.

-te pido de nuevo, Haruhi, quieres ser mi esposa?- dijo mientras abria la cajita, cuyo contenido dejo pasmada a la chica.

Dentro había un anillo, que tenía incrustado un rubí del tamaño de una canica, con forma de corazón, que tenía en el centro un pequeño brillante, y al lado un pequeño zafiro; la banda del anillo era compleja, con una serie de pequeños pliegues e incrustaciones.

Haruhi perdió el habla cuando vio el anillo, y su situación empeoro cuando vio a kyouya a los ojos, porque sus ojos demostraban amor, mas alla de su fría apariencia. Solo amor.

-sí, claro que acepto- respondió algo confusa, i vio mientras el muchacho le ponía el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano. Luego el chico la beso, mientras sus padres estallaban en aplausos y Haruhi se ruborizaba.

* * *

**kiss kiss fall in love**

**me reporto, disculpandome por si les hice esperar mcho por la conti, pero aqui la tienen, espero que la disfruten**

**agrdezco a :**

**numeneesse, lesty, karchela,azali kinomoto, i muy especialmente a mi lapicero celeste con motitas rojas, por que solo ese lapicero es capaz de plasmar las ideas que me llegan en mitad de clase.**

**en el proxomo cap:**

*** el host club se entera,**

*** se generan pequeñisimos malentendidos**

***Kyouya pierde los papeles**

**espero sus reviews, pese a que contengan tomatazos, las quiere**

**-deinoo-**


	9. Es mia

Para sorpresa de la castaña, su padre había aceptado su "matrimonio" con Kyouya, pero ella comenzaba a pensar que casarse con él era un error, o por lo menos casarse así, por conveniencia, lo era. Aun la tenía confundida el recuerdo de los ojos fríos de Kyouya, mostrándole un amor tan puro i honesto cuando le propuso matrimonio frente a los padres de ambos, que no pudo evitar sentirse la ,mujer más afortunada de mundo por decirle que sí, y si sumaba todo lo que había oído en la conversación de con Renge, y el apasionado beso que habían compartido en el jardín de la mansión Ootori, daba como resultado un revoltijo emocional dentro de la castaña; por una parte estaba consciente de que cabía una posibilidad de que el host cool sintiera algo por ella; pero por otro lado, ella no sabía que nombre ponerle a lo que sentía por el...¿era amistad? ¿Fraternidad? ¿Compañerismo? ¿Respeto?...eso era algo a lo que ni siquiera Haruhi podía responder.

* * *

Cierto dia, después de casi una semana de la cena en la mansión Ootori, los cinco host estaban ya vistiendo sus cosplay de la época renacentista, porque faltaba muy poco ara la apertura del club. Tamaki se había pasado todo el dia incordiando a los miembros del club, con preguntas, todas ellas relacionadas con Azali, los gemelos habían empezado a molestarlo, insinuándole que quizás la rubia le había agradado "demasiado".

-Tono, admite que te gusta Azali chan- los gemelos seguían perturbándolo, pero ya estaban frustrados por que el aludido no daba señales de enojo.

-como podría no gustarme- se había limitado a responder el medio francés, mientras en su cabeza disfrutaba de uno de sus absurdos cines mentales.

-Oh, ¡le gusta! ¡le gusta!-gritaron los hermanos Hitachiin

El rey del host club solo sonrió, porque no había entendido aun el sentido de las palabras de los host diabólicos. Entre broma y broma terminaron de cambiarse, para salir luego a recibir a sus clientas, entre las cuales se encontraba la menuda Azali. Sin pensárselo todos los host se acercaron a ella y la recibieron, cosa q no hacían con ninguna de las otras clientas, causando gran conmoción y celos entre las demás chicas, como había venido sucediendo toda esa semana. La verdad era que ellos eran atentos con Azali no porque fuera nueva, sino porque en serio era agradable y divertida, i a ellos les agradaba.

-Azali chan, nos alegra verte-la saludo Haruhi

-te agradezco Haruhi kun-contesto la chica rubia, aun ignorante del género de la castaña.

-bueno, a cual de nosotros elegirás como tu anfitrión de hoy?- quiso saber el rey de las sombras.

-eh…-el dia anterior, Azali había dicho que iba a elegir a un nuevo anfitrión, pues toda esa semana había elegido a Hikaru y Kaoru, pero sucedía que ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de a cuál de los chicos elegir; Kyouya le resultaba demasiado intimidante, Tamaki… él era un caso aparte… y Haruhi era muy amable con ella, e incluso mostraba atenciones para con ella, así q decidió elegirlo.- me gustaría que mi anfitrión de hoy fuera Haruhi kun.

-está bien, por aquí princesa.-dijo Haruhi, señalándole el camino a una de las mesas, mientras le entregaba una rosa roja, que era su sello dentro del club.

Haruhi paso un rato agradable al lado de la ojiazul, pero muy corto, porque pasados pocos minutos de que había empezado a charlar con ella, ya habían empezado a solicitarla, y Kyouya la había mirado con advertencia.

Las clientas junto a Haruhi hablaban de cosas sin sentido para ella, aunque todas estaban celosísimas por las atenciones que el host club tenían con la nueva alumna, además se habían percatado de que solo a ella le habían permitido pasar un tiempo a solas con el host de su elección, mientras que ellas se tenían conformar con pasar un tiempo muy corto compartiendo a sus anfitriones

-Haruhi kun- la llamo una de las chicas- es cierto lo que dicen por ahí, que tienes una relación con Azali chan?-pregunto con malicia, a sabiendas de que no se decía nada, pero que las demás clientas no dirían nada al respecto porque ellas también querían saber la respuesta a su interrogante.

La pregunta dejo perpleja a Haruhi, que se limitó a levantarse de hombros i responder:

-no, no es cierto, solo somos buenos amigos

-oh, amigos, entonces, porque sueles ir a recogerla al fin de clase, e incluso la acompañaste a la biblioteca en una oportunidad?- la castaña se sorprendió, era cierto todo lo que decían, pero lo había hecho porque prefería pasar tiempo charlando con la rubia que soportando a los gemelos i Tamaki, y de Kyouya no se diga nada, porque su revoltijo emocional no ayudaba; además nunca creyó que esa niñas ricas fueran capaces de ver más allá de sus narices.

-Pues porque somos amigos.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, Haruhi entro a la biblioteca a buscar el libro de literatura que le había pedido su profesor, fue ahí cuando vio a Azali llorosa, rodeada de un montón de chicas que gritaban

-que hiciste para que los hosts tengan tantas atenciones contigo, niña?

-les pagas más que nosotras?

-les diste "algo" para que sean tan amables contigo? CONTESTA

-yo no hice nada, ellos han sido asi conmigo desde que los conocí -respondió la pequeña rubia entre sollozos-

Ahora todo le quedaba claro a Haruhi, ellas estaban celosas del aprecio que todos los miembros del club le profesaban a la menuda chica, pero eso no justificaba que ellas se pusieran a gritarle ni mucho menos que la hicieran llorar. La castaña se molestó.

Las chicas que interrogaban de mala manera a Azali estaban de espaldas, así que no notaron cuando Haruhi llego junto a ellas i empezó a abrirse paso hasta su amiga a empujones, al ver el semblante del host natural, a las muchachas no les quedo ninguna duda de que ella había oído todo, i que estaba molesta.

Haruhi por su parte estaba hecha una furia, así que conteniendo sus deseos asesinos llego hasta la rubia i la tomo de la mano, para luego atraerla hacia si i abrazarla. Azali se puso a llorar en el pecho de Haruhi, mientras esta pensaba en que decirle para consolarla, decidió que lo mejor era no decir nada i dejarla desahogarse, eso hacían los amigos…sin embargo lo que las demás chicas no era precisamente muy amistoso, porque para ellas lo que sus ojos percibían era más que obvio, tenían frente a ellas al que consideraban uno de los "chicos" más guapos de toda la institución, abrazando a una chica nueva e insignificante.

-vámonos de aquí, Azali –le dijo Haruhi al oído

-si sempai

Y ambas salieron de la biblioteca, mientras detrás de ellas las clientas se habían quedado estupefactas y sin habla, hasta que una de ellas rompió el silencio:

-ya sabía yo que había algo entre ellos- dijo la muchacha con pesar.

En menos de media hora. Todo ouran estaba enterado de la supuesta relación que había entre Haruhi y Azali , incluso algunos murmuraban algo sobre un compromiso.

Ese dia, al llegar a la tercera sala de música, los gemelos y Tamaki la abordaron, solo Kyouya la miraba desde su mesa predilecta, con algo de diversión en los ojos.

-es cierto? –preguntaron los Hitachiin al unísono

-qué? .

-que eres novia de Azali chan - esta vez fue Tamaki quien hablo.

-no sean ridículos- respondió ella al tiempo que una gotita salía de su cabeza-yo solo la defendí de esas niñas tontas, además ustedes más que nadie deberían saber que si busco a Azali es porque quiero tener una amiga, incluso mi padre dice que tengo demasiados amigos varones y ninguna amiga mujer.

-AHhhh…-suspiraron los tres host.

- les dije que no teníamos por qué dudar de mi querida hija, ella es pura y buena, y solo yo la puedo tocar, porque soy su padre- empezó el host principesco.

-pero tu fuiste quien dijo que debíamos averiguar por todos los medios si era cierto que a Haruhi le gustaba una mujer-le recrimino Kaoru

-y fuimos nosotros quienes nunca dudamos de Haruhi-acoto Hikaru

Haruhi fulmino con la mirada al rubio, i empezó a caminar hacia los vestidores, pero Tamaki no la dejo, porque le paso un brazo por la cintura i la estrecho en un incómodo abrazo

-oh mi querida hija, no les creas nada a esos dos gemelos locos, tu sabes que nunca dudaría de ti- le dijo, mientras acercaba sus labios a la mejilla de la chica…

…y eso fue todo lo que Kyouya soporto, pues se puso de pie i camino con velocidad hasta Haruhi, que lo miraba confundida, pero al llegar a ella, él la tomo de una de las manos i la jalo con delicadeza, pero con la fuerza suficiente para alejarla de Tamaki y voltearla hacia él. en ese momento no le importó que sus amigos estuvieran observándolos, ni que su mejor amigo también tratara de cortejar a su prometida, lo único que Kyouya quería en ese momento era demostrarles a todos que ella iba a ser suya muy pronto, y que no quería que nadie mas se le acercara, ni siquiera para saludarla.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, el moreno tomo el rostro de su prometida en sus manos, i deposito un beso en sus labios con todo el amor que contenía en su ser, pero ese amor se convirtió en pasión a los pocos segundos de iniciado el beso, y sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, estaban moviendo de manera acompasada sus labios, mientras el bajaba sus manos hasta la cintura de ella y ella enroscaba sus finas extremidades alrededor del cuello de su prometido. La lengua ávida del chico delineo los labios de ella, i poco a poco se abrió paso entre los labios de la chica para empezar a recorrer toda su boca con la lengua, en una danza extremadamente sensual; ambos olvidaron donde se encontraban, o que tenían gente a su lado, solo se dedicaron a disfrutar del primer beso real que albos se daban, y de cada una de las sensaciones q este les proporcionaba. Continuaron así hasta que uno de los gemelos se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta, solo en ese momento se permitieron volver a la realidad, ambos se separaron, pero las manos del chico no se alejaron en ningún momento de la cintura de su futura esposa, en un gesto que decía a gritos "es mía".

Cuando se decidieron a mirar a sus amigos, tuvieron que esconder una carcajada al ver las expresiones de estos, los tres tenían las mandíbulas descolgadas, en un gesto exagerado de sorpresa. Fue el mayor de los gemelos el primero en recuperarse de la conmoción.

-por qué besaste a nuestro juguete, Kyouya?-pregunto el gemelo impulsivo.

-te agradecería Hikaru, que dejaras de llamar juguete a mi prometida- respondió

- tu ¿QUE? – grito Tamaki.

-oh, creo que olvidamos decirles, chicos- les dijo el rey de las sombras- Haruhi y yo vamos a casarnos

-eso no pude ser cierto, me niego a creerlo- exclamo Tamaki

-oh, puede que esto te ayude a creer- le dijo Kyouya, mientras aflojaba la corbata de Haruhi y le soltaba el primer botón de la camisa, para tomar entre sus dedos la cadena de plata que le había regalado a Haruhi, cuando acordaron que sería mejor no decirle nada a sus amigos aun. Tamaki se acercó a ver qué era lo que Kyouya tomaba en sus manos, pero cuando lo vio deseo nunca haberse acercado, pues de la finísima cadena de plata en el cuello de la castaña colgaba un anillo plateado hermoso, que supuso seria su anillo de compromiso.

-mira- Tamaki entendió a lo que su amigo se refería cuando noto que en la parte de adentro del anillo había un grabado del que la castaña un no se había percatado.

Kyouya x3 Haruhi

* * *

Tamaki regreso a su casa muy deprimido, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por haber esperado tanto, pero aún más por no haber tomado en cuenta las palabras de su amigo "_ella será mi esposa"_

Esa noche soñó consigo mismo, parado en el altar de una iglesia, al lado de una mujer hermosa vestida de blanco, y por alguna extraña razón, esa mujer era rubia, con los ojos azules oscurísimos…

* * *

**kiss kiss fall in love**

**lamento haberlas hecho esperar, pero aqui tienen la conti, espero q les agrade**

**doy gracias a todas las chicas que me leen y me dejna reviews y alas qque no me los dejan tmb les doi grax.**

**en fin, esta niña se va a dormir, por que son exactamete las 12.00 del dia 28 de abril del 2012, i honestamente tengo sueño... las quiere**

**-DeinoO-**

**en el prox cap**

***honey regresa**


	10. De pasteles y relaciones

Kyouya y Haruhi habían decidido darles un tiempo a sus amigos para asimilar la noticia que las habían dado, pero nunca creyeron que se lo tomarían de la manera en que lo hicieron:

Hikaru y Kaoru habían empezado a tomarle medidas todos los días para podérselas dar a su madre y ella por su parte haría el más perfecto de los vestidos de novia a lo largo de la historia.

Por su parte, Tamaki había estado deprimido por varios días, y en el único momento en que lo veían sonreír, hablar y comer era cuando Azali llegaba i le solicitaba como su host. Hasta que un dia fue y abrazo a la pareja, y luego les dio su bendición como _padre _de Haruhi.

Y ciertamente complacidos por la aceptación de sus amigos, Kyouya y Haruhi se habían empezado a preocupar por fechas, y la primera que venía era la fecha fijada para su baile de compromiso. Yoshio Ootori había insistido en hacer público el compromiso de su hijo, y tanto le había insistido, que el menor de los Ootori termino por aceptar, no sin antes quejarse i fulminar a su pro genitor con la mirada, pensando en que eso traería una gran pérdida económica para el club, pues todos se enterarían del genero de Haruhi.

Pero la reacción de Haruhi fue mucho peor, pues cuando su prometido le dijo a cerca del baile, puso una cara idéntica a la que ponía cuando había tormenta y se oían rayos; estaba asustada, por esa gran gala en la que todo el mundo la miraría como la futura señora Ootori.

* * *

Honey estaba volviendo a su pequeño pero lujoso departamento junto a su primo Takashi, había tenido un dia difícil, y si se le sumaba el pequeño asunto, lograban q el azúcar de su sangre se viera en niveles críticamente bajos.

Cuando paso por la puerta principal del edificio en el que habitaban, el hombre que atendía la recepción lo llamo

-haninozuka sama, morinozuka sama, les dejaron dos sobres- le grito el hombrecillo.

-eh, gracias- Honey jalo a su mejor amigo hasta la recepción, i le pidio que recogiera ambos sobres, luego, los dos subieron a su departamento.

_Me pregunto que será lo que mandaron_-pensaba Honey, pero no lo pregunto hasta que llegaron a su piso.

-Ábrela Takashi, quizás sea algo importante i no-le solicito a su primo con una su vocecita tierna, pero con una nota de cansancio.

El estoico moreno leyó en silencio el nombre del remitente en ambos sobres: _Kyouya Ootori. _Abrió el sobre que venía a su nombre, bastante sorprendido de que el remitente fuera su amigo. Dentro del sobre blanco, habían una tarjeta y una nota escrita a mano, Mori no le prestó atención a la tarjeta y se puso a leer la nota que Kyouya había escrito con su puño y letra, en la que solo había una línea.

_Me gustaría que mis más cercanos amigos estuvieran a mi lado en este momento, por favor no faltes._

La nota de kyouya dejo intrigado a Takashi, y con toda esa confusión tomo la tarjeta blanca con letras doradas en sus manos, y leyó

**Haruhi Fujioka y Kyouya Ootori**

**Tienen el agrado de invitarlo a la gala que se realizara en honor de su compromiso matrimonial…**

Mori solo fue capaz de leer hasta ahí, porque su sorpresa era tal que dejo caer la tarjeta, con una mirada ausente, mientras agradecía que su primo hubiera ido al baño.

-que decía el sobre, Takashi?- pregunto el pequeño rubio cuando volvió del servicio higiénico.

Como respuesta, el moreno le tendió la tarjeta se dio media vuelta i se fue, con la intención de darle espacio al pequeño amante del dulce.

Leyó, y mientras lo hacía, sentía como algo se rompía dentro de él.

Cuando termino de leer la tarjeta, Honey tenía los ojos vidriosos, pero no lloro, solo se dijo a si mismo:

_Es hora de decírselo._

* * *

El dia del baile, los gemelos fueron a la casa de Haruhi desde media tarde, porque ella les había pedido contra todo pronóstico que fueran a ayudarle a alistarse. Entonces comenzó la tortura de Haruhi, porque los gemelos le empezaron a poner todo tipo de tratamientos y menjunjes con la finalidad de que esa noche, su amiga luciera perfecta. Le aplicaron cremas, la depilaron con cera (ouch), le arreglaron el pelo, la vistieron y calzaron, hasta que al final, Haruhi lucia como toda una obra de arte.

-somos geniales- dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo cuando contemplaron a la host natural, vestida y arreglada, tan hermosa que las rosas palidecían a su lado; ambos hermanos se halagaron, pese a que su propio estado era calamitoso.

-muchas gracias chicos, son mis salvadores- les agradeció la chica

-no nos des las gracias, nos debes…-empezó el gemelo mayor

-…un baile a cada uno, esta noche -concluyo el menor.

-claro que si- les respondió la castaña, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-ahora Hikaru, vamos a cambiarnos- le dijo Kaoru a su hermano, a lo que este solo asintió; luego ambos se tomaron del brazo y salieron de la casa de Haruhi.

* * *

-me gustaría presentar ante todos ustedes, a mi futura nuera, la señorita Haruhi Fujioka.- anuncio Yoshio Ootori, con una anómala sonrisa en su rostro.

En ese momento, la castaña entro al gran salón donde se llevaba a cabo el baile, llevando un hermoso vestido rojo con una cinta negra que marcaba su cintura y el pelo en una complejo recogido a un lado;del brazo del menor de los Ootori. Estaba ligeramente sonrojada, pero sonreía, mas por cortesía que por otra cosa, porque dentro de ella, su muy bien escondido pánico a ser juzgada hacia trizas su autocontrol, en cambio Kyouya tenía una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro, de esas que deslumbran.

A su paso, todos los invitados, en su mayoría estudiantes del instituto Ouran con sus respectivas familias, los miraban con las mandíbulas en el piso por la sorpresa; en un inicio, cuando habían recibido la invitación las clientas del club se habían negado a creer q el host cool se fuera a casar con un hombre, pero cuando vieron a la preciosa muchacha que entraba no les quedo ninguna duda de que era real, de que no era una broma de mal gusto, de su tan amado host natural era mujer. Los varones, en cambio, veían a Haruhi con ojos enamorados, reprochándose el no haber reparado en el género de la beldad que anunciaba su compromiso.

Haruhi pudo a sus amigos desde donde se encontraba: Tamaki con un traje de etiqueta blanco, de la mano de Azali que usaba un vestido verde agua, los gemelos, ambos vestidos con terno negro, camisa gris y corbata rosa. Pero Haruhi no espero ver al lado de los host, a Mori y a Honey, acompañados de dos muchachas bellísimas:

La que iba del brazo del ex host salvaje, era alta, casi tanto como su acompañante, de hermosos ojos verdes y cabellos negros ligeramente ondulados, hasta media espalda; tenia la figura que todas las mujeres quieren tener, busto grande, cintura pequeña y caderas bien formadas. En conjunto, tenia la apariencia exacta de una amazona, totalmente indomable, pero su delicado y hermoso rostro era exacto el de una diosa de la mitología, buena y piadosa.

La otra mujer su polo opuesto, con el cabello en hermosos tirabuzones del mismísimo color del chocolate fundido que le llegaban a las caderas, ojos color caramelo, una sonrisa preciosa y pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Tenía la apariencia de una muñeca de porcelana, con un cuerpo esbelto, pero sin curvas exageradas, solo lo suficiente como para hacerla ver como una mujercita.

Ambas llevaban vestidos preciosos; el de la dama alta, era negro, con bordados plateados, y el de la pequeña era de color amarillo, al estilo de una túnica griega.

Haruhi sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando se topó con los ojos dorados de Honey, y vio en su mirada resignación, pero se vio obligada a apartar la mirada cuando escucho a su futuro suegro hablarle.

Kyouya se dio cuenta en el momento en que las miradas de Honey y Haruhi se encontraron, de que ella necesitaba hablar con él, aunque eso no le gustara ni un poco. Por eso, cuando terminaron de bailar la primera canción y luego del pequeño discurso que su padre les había dado a ambos, se la llevó hasta donde sus amigos se encontraban.

-chicos, como me alegra de que estén aquí- les dijo Haruhi a sus amigos, evitando mirar a Honey, pero no lo pudo ignorar cuando el empezó a hablar.

-nos alegra verlos chicos, los extrañamos mucho-dijo mirando fijamente a Haruhi

-gra..gracias, Honey sempai- respondió ella, con la voz quebrándose.

- quienes son estas encantadoras señoritas?- pregunto el mayor de los gemelos, para rescatar a su amiga.

-soy Lesty Vondergeist, encantada- se presentó la mujer de ojos verdes.

-es mi prometida-dijo Mori

-Es verdad- acoto la morena- nos conocimos en el rally femenino, yo era competidora, y él fue solo para observarnos correr; al final se acercó a felicitarme por la carrera, creo que fue ahí cuando me enamore de este galán.

Todos rieron, mientras Mori y Lesty intercambiaban una mirada enamorada.

-Podemos bailar, Haruhi?- le pidió Honey a su ex novia, ante la sorpresa de los demás, ella tomo la mano que el Loli shota le ofrecía, y se fue con él a la pista de baile, donde se pusieron a girar al copas de la música, sin decir una palabra; pero cuando la música termino, no regresaron al con sus amigos, sino que él la llevo de la mano fuera del salón, hasta un pequeño corredor.

-me alegra verte de nuevo, Haru chan- le dijo el rubio, ella no respondió, por lo que él le lanzo la pregunta que la mantendría despierta las noches siguientes.-Haruhi, quiero que seas sincera conmigo, ¿tu aun sientes algo por mi?

-no lo sé- le contesto ella, apartando la mirada

-quizás esto te ayude-le dijo, mientras se acercaba a ella, y sellaba sus labios con los de el, en un beso tierno y dulce, pero que no transmitía amor, i ambos lo pudieron sentir, por eso se apartaron.

-Gracias Haru chan, por haberme hecho tan feliz, y por ser la primera mujer de mi vida.-

- Honey, lo siento- le dijo ella, mientras rompía en llanto- no debí traicionarte asi…

- no lo hiciste, solo cumpliste con tu promesa, sé que lo amas, lo veo en tu rostro, y estoy feliz por eso, por favor no llores- le contesto mientras la abrazaba; _este es el momento adecuado, díselo, díselo no seas cobarde, si no se lo dices ahora no la harás nunca.-_quería decirte algo, eh… recuerdas a la chica que antes estaba conmigo?

-te refieres a la pequeña muñequita de porcelana?- le contesto ella, con una pisca de humor tras sus sollozos.

-si, ella- Honey esbozo una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa-mi padre quiere que me case con ella

Haruhi no esperaba tener que oir eso de los labios del chico al que había amado profundamente, pero no le dolió como había supuesto que dolería, las muchas veces que se había planteado una situación asi.

-oh.- estaba realmente sorprendida, no dolida, solo sorprendida

-no quise aceptar el compromiso, porque pensé que te dejaría sola, pero ahora sé que estas en buenas manos…-Haruhi lo miro confundida

-a que te refieres?

-Kyo chan te ha querido desde que entraste al club, en silencio, pero mucho más de lo que te quisimos todos los demás juntos, así que me siento muy feliz de que el sea con quien vas a casarte- le dijo el loli shota con mucha tranquilidad, pero sus palabras eran una fachada, para ocultar lo que realmente sentía.

-yo no lo sabía- la muchacha estaba más calmada y podía responder sin sentir q volvería a llorar_- o quizás no quería saberlo.-_pensó.

-me alegra de que puedas corresponderle Haru chan-el rubio se acercó un poco y rozo la frete de la castaña con los labios, antes de despedirse- adiós, primer amor.

Y se fue caminando tranquilamente con las manos en sus bolsillos, mientras ella solo lo miraba.

* * *

-usa chan, no hay pastel- se quejó el pequeño rubio-como puede ser que en nuestra casa no haya pastel?

Honey no había podido dormir desde que se retiró de la fiesta, le habría gustado poderse sumergir en sus sueños, asi no seguir recordando todo lo vivido con Haruhi, asi no evocar cada una de sus sonrisas, o el sabor de sus labios, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño, y ahí estaba, buscando desesperadamente un pastel a pocas horas del amanecer. Luego de buscar un rato más, se dio por vencido y se dejó caer al piso, abrazando a su conejito de felpa que le recordaba a su bondadosa y amable abuela.

Su abuela

Ella hacia el pastel más delicioso que había probado en su existencia, una delicia, aun sin decorado; el extrañaba ese pastel y a su abuela, porque los pasteles reflejaban a su abuela, era dulce y tan solo con estar presente lo hacía sentir feliz. Lástima que ya nunca volvería a probar ese pastel.

Recordó el pastel que una vez hiso Haruhi para él y que a ese pastel le faltaba azúcar.

-por qué estas despierto a esta hora?- le pregunto una melodiosa voz desde la puerta de la cocina. Era ella: Karchela, la dulce hija del embajador japonés en Alemania, su prometida. Podía reconocer su voz de caramelo a kilómetros. Sus padres habían insistido en que ella se quedara en casa de Mitzukuni el tiempo que durara su visita a Japon.

-No podía dormir- le contesto, mientras hundía su cabeza entre sus rodillas, aun abrazando a usa chan; no había levantado la mirada en ningún momento.

-oh, y que buscabas como poseso en la cocina?

- pastel- le dijo con calma- me ayuda a dormir cuando no puedo- fue ahí cuando levanto la mirada, y se encontró con la "muñequita de porcelana" vestida con un camisón largo de ositos. Muy linda.

-y no hay pastel?

-no

-bueno, mi madre me enseño a preparar pastel, creo que puedo preparar uno

El no respondio, solo la miro mientras que con toda confianza se ponía a buscar entre las gavetas los distintos ingredientes que necesitaba para preparar su pastel, la miro mientras mezclaba y batía, la miro mientras vertía el contenido en un molde, la miro mientras metía la mezcla al horno, la miro, la miro ,la miro.

Cuando ella termino, se fue a sentar al lado de Honey, también en el frio piso.

-estas triste ¿no es verdad?- le pregunto Karchela

-si, lo estoy

-es por esa chica, por Haruhi Fujioka, me di cuenta de cómo la mirabas, te importaba mucho no?

- ella, fue la primera mujer a la que ame en mi vida, pensé que sería más duradero, pero siento como si a ella no le hubiera importado nada de lo que vivimos juntos, y se fue a comprometer con uno de mis mejores amigos.

- quizás no fue su culpa

- dices que yo fui el culpable?

-no, digo que la distancia y el tiempo hacen desbarajustes con las relaciones; no fue culpa de ustedes, solo del tiempo.

- no debí haberme ido, no la debí dejar- se reprochó el de ojos dorados

- no es así, piensa en que fue como se tenían que dar las cosas- Honey la miro, extrañado- me refiero a que quizás no era la mujer perfecta para ti, no lo se, tal vez su pastel no era el adecuado…

- cómo dices?- él estaba sorprendido, por eso la miraba con los ojos como platos, literalmente.

- ya sabes, su pastel no era el adecuado para ti; siempre me han gustado los pasteles, y siempre pensé que las relaciones eran asi, como pasteles y sabores

- de que hablas?

- pienso que cada persona tiene un pastel diferente dentro de ellos, y a cada persona le gusta un pastel diferente, cuando encuentras a una persona que disfruta del sabor de tu pastel y tu del suyo, entonces te das cuenta de que era la persona indicada, tu alma gemela.

Ambos se mantuvieron un rato en silencio, ella tenía la mente en blanco, el meditaba sobre las palabras de la pequeña que se sentaba a su lado; entones recordó:

…_a ese pastel le faltaba azúcar…_

_-_Tienes razón, creo que su pastel no era el indicado- le dijo- gracias

- por qué?

-por abrirme los ojos a algo que no quería ver, y por sentarte en el piso conmigo a oir mis lamentaciones. -Ella solo sonrio, y los hoyuelos de su rostro se marcaron.

-qué lindo conejito

-es usa chan, mi mejor amigo, después de Takashi.

- yo tengo un oso, llamado Meyu, pero se quedó en Alemania, me gusta mucho, me lo regalo mi abuelito cuando era una niña

- a usa chan lo hizo mi abuela.

Ambos se miraron y luego soltaron una carcajada, que coincidencia. En ese instante sonó el horno, indicando que el pastel ya estaba listo. Karchela se paró, se puso un par de manoplas y saco con cuidado la budinera con el pastel, que desmoldo con cuidado y lo puso en una fuente de vidrio, luego le corto un gran pedazo a Honey, lo roció con miel y le dio el plato al rubio, con un pequeño tenedor para postres.

-me sorprendes mucho kary chan- le dijo el- conoces mejor mi cocina que yo

Ella se sonrojo un poco y se sentó al lado de su nuevo amigo, también con un plato de pastel.

-espero te agrade- Mitzukuni sonrió y empezó a comer el pastel que ella había preparado.

Ni bien probo el primer bocado, algo cambio en el, porque ese pastel era perfecto, era dulce y delicioso, con la consistencia perfecta y el sabor perfectol. Quizás no había sido tan mala idea esperar, porque ahora sabía que esa pequeña tan madura, era capaz de hacer su pastel ideal.

-gracias, Kary chan, por esta conversación y por el pastel.

- no te preocupes Mitzukuni kun,

-solo Honey

-bien, solo Honey, vamos a casarnos pronto, asi que en vista de que no nos amamos, por lo menos podemos ser amigos- le contesto, esbozando una sonrisa hermosa- buenas noches, solo Honey.

* * *

**kiss kiss fall in love**

**odio como me quedo el capitulo, pero eran peores los otros siete intentos, asi que he ahi la explicacion de porque tarde en actualizar.**

**amo sus reviews, las amo a ustedes que me leen, amo el pastel, y a meyu, el osito de Karchela.**

**POR CIERTO, ESTE CAP VA POR KARCHELA, y porque no se enoje por haberla metido en este enredo amoroso.**

**en el proximo cap**

*** La empresa suo en bancarrota**

*** Haruhi se va a vivir a la mansion Ootori**

***Honey empieza a enamorarse de su pastel ideal**

**las quiero, i no me odien por este cap**

**-DeinoO-**

.


	11. Suou company en crisis

La abuela de Tamaki estaba sentada tras su escritorio en el edificio de la corporación Suou, estaba meditando sobre sus últimas decisiones, como darle el dominio de la empresa a su nieto i no a su hijo, cada una de las alianzas que había hecho con otros grandes empresarios, y sobre todo estaba muy, muy impaciente por saber si su hijo ya tenía una relación seria con la señorita Fujioka.

Esa muchacha, le recordaba tanto a ella cuando era joven, la única oportunidad q había tenido de verla fue como si se viera a si misma años atrás, igual complexión, igual pensamiento, igual carácter, igual espíritu, definitivamente era la mujer ideal para su único nieto, q aunque todos pensaran q odiaba, en realidad moriría si le pasara algo.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, sacándola de sus cavilaciones

-señora Suou, el jefe de administración solicita verla, dice q es urgente- era el secretario personal de la anciana.

-hágalo pasar- ordeno la jefa de la compañía

Entro un hombre alto de aspecto cansado, aunque bien cuidado, con cara de preocupación.

-presidenta Suou, me temo que debo darle una noticia terrible.

-siéntese- la mujer mostraba un rostro sereno

-ya nos enteramos de quien hacia las malversaciones con las acciones de la empresa-le dijo el hombre- pero eso no es lo peor, se han devaluado nuestras acciones, los niveles son críticos; señora, este es el fin de la empresa, si no encontramos un comprador para las acciones y que nos ayude a salir a flote, no tendremos mas opción que declararnos en bancarrota- ahora el sonaba desesperado.

- no hay otra manera?- pregunto ella

- me temo que no, es nuestra única salida.

* * *

Tamaki se encontraba en ese instante con Azali, ambos estaban disfrutando del buen clima que hacía, tomados de la mano bajo la sombra de un gran cerezo, uno de los muchos que había en el amplio jardín de su mansión.

-Querida Azali, no sabes cómo me alegra que aceptaras salir conmigo, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. – le dijo a su ahora novia.

- solo respondí de acuerdo a lo que sentía, te amo Tamaki – ambos se dieron un beso fugaz en los labios.

El rubio le había pedido a Azali que saliera con él, el dia anterior a la fiesta de compromiso de sus amigos, mandando lejos todas sus dudas acerca de cómo reaccionaría su abuela cuando se enterara de que la mujer que ella quería que sea su esposa, estaba comprometida con el mejor amigo de su nieto; lo mas probable es que le diera un ataque de rabia, como le sucedía cuando le daban muy malas noticias, y luego rompería cosas, muchas cosas.

El teléfono del host principesco sonó

-discúlpame princesa, pero debo contestar- se excusó, antes de apartarce un poco para contestar.

-abuela? Que sucedió, porque me llamas a esta hora.

_- Tamaki, ven pronto, tenemos que hablar sobre algo muy delicado_

-Si abuela, en este momento salgo para allá.

Ambos colgaron el teléfono, la abuela Suou un poco desesperada, su nieto, totalmente extrañado.

-Azali, lo lamento, pero me tengo que ir, mi abuela me está solicitando con urgencia, no quiero abandonarte amor mío, pero sabes que no tengo opción.

- ve Tamaki, se nota que es bastante importante, yo regresare a mi casa, y me llamas cuando te hayas desocupado, recuerda que estoy contigo pase lo que pase.

Tamaki vio a su novia, y se dio cuenta de que en sus palabras no había rastro de ironía o sarcasmo, solo la más pura comprensión

-gracias Azali, por ser tan comprensiva- dicho esto deposito un suave beso en los labios de la menuda rubia, y luego se fue.

* * *

-me alegra que llegaras tan pronto, Tamaki, siéntate por favor- la vuela había estado esperando al nieto cada vez mas ansiosa.

- gracias abuela, pero que sucedió?

-estamos en la quiebra

-QUE?

La anciana señora le conto con pelos y señales todo a su heredero, cuando finalizo, ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero Tamaki fue quien lo rompió a los pocos minutos.

-abuela, que haremos?

-lo único que podemos hacer es aliarnos con alguien para sacar los hoteles al frente, pero eso significaría que prácticamente pasaríamos a ser los socios minoritarios y menos importantes de la compañía.

- no hay otra opción?

- no, creo que es lo único que nos queda… sugieres a algún aliado que querría comprar una empresa al borde de la ruina?

Tamaki se puso a pensar: de sus amigos el único que quizás accedería seria kyouya, pero aún tenía muy herido su ego como para pedirle ayuda, asi que se quedaba con el apoyo moral de su novia, solo de ella…

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante, Azali Kinomoto, era la hija y futura heredera de la empresa Kinomoto, ella podía lograr que sus padres accedieran aliarse con la empresa Suou y poder salvarla de la ruina

-Azali kinomoto- respondió

-te refieres a la hija de kyo?-le pregunto la mujer, ella era cercana al padre de Azali, sin embargo, Tamaki no estaba enterado de eso.

-exacto, es la única heredera de la hotelera de sus padres, y es "amiga" mía, puedo solicitarle que su empresa forme una alianza con la nuestra- el dijo todo esto con cierta precaución, temeroso de la respuesta de su abuela.

- hijo, conozco lo suficiente a Kyo, y no va a formar una alianza a menos que el quede bien asegurado, me refiero a que lo que el pedirá para aliarse con nosotros será una unión matrimonial de los herederos y…¿ Tamaki, como va tu relación con Haruhi Fujioka?

- ella está comprometida con Kyouya Ootori- Tamaki se dio cuenta de sus palabras y supo que había cometido un error grande al decirle algo asi a su abuela sin tantear terreno, sin embargo, su abuela ni se inmuto, simplemente lo miro, y para su sorpresa, le sonrió, la presidenta había encontrado una solución.

- no lo sabia, pero me alegra…

-como dices abuela?

- Tamaki, podrías casarte con la joven Kinomoto, para salvar la empresa familiar?

El rey del host club se sintió en el paraíso, su abuela le estaba proponiendo casarse con la chica que le había robado el sueño, y que era parte de sus días… por eso no se lo pensó antes de responder.

-claro que lo haría abuela

* * *

Varios días ya habían pasado desde la fiesta de compromiso de Haruhi y Kyouya, y ambos habían intentado regresar a la normalidad, pero ya no era posible, porque ya todos sabían que la castaña era mujer, y que estaba comprometida con uno de los más deseados muchachos del instituto ouran.

Pero el género descubierto de Haruhi no trajo pérdidas para el club como había augurado el rey de las sombras, sino todo lo contrario, porque ahora, como nunca antes había sucedido, tenían clientes varones en el club, que se valían de la posición que Haruhi había decidido conservar como anfitriona, para ir a verla todos los días.

Y esto hacia que Kyouya enfureciera, no por las ganancias del club, porque no podían ser mejores, sino porque aunque no lo admitiría nunca, estaba celoso, muy celoso, de ver a su prometida rodeada de tantos hombres que le hablaban como si fuera la mujer mas hermosa del planeta… y lo era, pero el host cool era egoísta, y no estaba dispuesto a compartir a la mujer que le había robado el corazón con nadie.

Por eso puso en marcha un complejísimo plan que había trazado en su mente, con el objeto de hacer notar su presencia entre todos esos hombre que adulaban a su futura esposa, y de cumplir con la promesa que se había hecho a si mismo de lograr que ella se enamorara de el.

Su plan inicio cuando, de manera muy inocente, le había comentado a su hermana que creía que Haruhi debía empezar a adecuarse a la vida en la familia Ootori; Fuyumi había ido donde su padre i le había comentado lo mismo, pero con un poco mas de drama, y ese era el motivo de que Yoshio Ootori fue a casa de Haruhi, hablo con Ranka san y con un permiso, ahora estaba esperando a que las clases de Haruhi terminaran para poderle decir lo que le tenia que decir.

Dentro del instituto, en la tercera sala de música, Kyouya veía impaciente el reloj, faltaban tres miserables minutos para que ella estuviera libre de todos esos que la rodeaban… celos otra vez.

Esos tres minutos pasaron como horas para el moreno; y cuando terminaron, con toda la astucia (pendejada) del mundo, fue y frente a los clientes, le dio un pasional beso a la castaña, que se puso colorada e intento apartarse, pero los brazos de Kyouya alrededor de su cintura se lo impidieron.

-kyouya sempai- se quejó ella, pero él no la soltó

- es hora de cerrar, amor- le dijo Kyouya aparentemente al oído, pero con fuerza suficiente para permitir que los clientes de Haruhi escucharan.

Todos los clientes se fueron, sabiendo que volverían al dia siguiente, siempre con la intención de conquistar a la chica de ojos grandes y cabello corto.

Los gemelos Hitachiin, cuando vieron que los chicos que estaban con Haruhi se iban con una cara de derrota, se rieron a carcajadas, burlándose de ellos, y felicitando a Kyouya por su "técnica para espantar individuos no deseados de Haruhi"

Tamaki no presto atención a lo sucedido porque estaba embobado mirando a Azali.

-vámonos Haruhi – le dijo el moreno, mientras tomaba en una mano el maletín de la chica y el suyo, y con la otra, rodeaba la cintura de su prometida, causando un leve sonrojo en ella.

Ambos salieron del instituto, esta vez con la misma dirección, porque desde el dia de la fiesta, Kyouya acompañaba a pie a Haruhi hasta su casa; pero ninguno de los dos se esperaba encontrar a Ootori padre en la puerta del instituto, sentado en su limosina, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-que sucede padre?- pregunto el moreno cuando se acercó hasta donde su padre se encontraba; este solo lo miro y amplio su sonrisa, luego se dirigió a Haruhi

- hija, me alegra verte- la saludo

- le agradezco señor Ootori- respondio una confusa host natural

- vengo para darte una noticia importante- le dijo, mientras la miraba detenidamente- vas a vivir con nosotros en la mansión desde ahora; tu padre estuvo de acuerdo conmigo cuando dije que era conveniente que te prepararas para la vida en nuestra familia, que muy pronto pasaras a formar; asi que ya todo esta decidido, sube, porque desde este momento tu residenia permanente s la mansión Ootori

Kyouya estaba sorprendido, no sabía que había ideado un plan tan perfecto, que daría resultado a los pocos días de iniciado; otro motivo por el que sentirse orgulloso de si mismo.

-¿QUE?- el grito de Haruhi saco a Kyouya de su auto felicitación interna.

* * *

**kiss kiss fall in love**

**hi girls, lamento no haber incluido a honey en este cap, pero me precipite un poco con lo q les di como avances la vez pasada, asi q ahora solo doy gracias a quienes me dejan reviews, este cap va por ellas.**

**Deinoo**

**Ps pronto habra lemon**


	12. Una habitacion enorme

-si mi querida Haruhi, desde el dia de hoy, mi casa es tu casa, y vendrás a vivir con nosotros- le anuncio Ootori padre.

- señor Ootori, con todo respeto, creo que no es lo mejor- replico la castaña

- y eso porque?

-no me gustaría dejar solo a mi padre, especialmente no ahora- le dijo ella

- no lo dejaras solo, arregle que tu padre se tomara un tiempo de vacaciones, y el acepto encantado, su tour comenzó esta mañana, el partió a América- le explico el hombre, sin darse cuenta de la Confucio que reflejaba el rostro de su futura hija política- calculo que estará de regreso unos días antes de la boda, y estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con que vinieras a vivir a la mansión.

Ahora ella entendía porque su padre había permitido esto, solo le permitía tomar las vacaciones que había soñado desde hacia años; una gotita cayo de su cabeza, acompañada de algo de enojo hacia su padre.

-ah, ahora comprendo, pero creo que de cualquier modo sería una molestia en su casa, señor Ootori…-argumento ella.

-no hay excusa que valga- le corto el- sube ahora hija, nos vamos a casa.

Haruhi miro a Kyouya, que no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra, pero que en ese momento la miraba con un aire triunfal. Al final se resignó.

-creo que deberíamos ir primero a mi casa por algunas de mis cosas- pidió la host natural

-tonterías, todo está preparado en la mansión para ti- le dijo emocionado mientras bajaba del auto, tomaba a la chica del brazo y la metia a la limosina.

-Kyouya, sube, tenemos mucho que enseñarle a tu adorable prometida

El moreno se quedó estático unos momentos, nunca antes había visto a su padre tan emocionado, ni mucho menos con esa sonrisa que le mostraba a Haruhi, realmente su padre estaba feliz de que sea ella su futura esposa.

El subió al coche, luego Tachibana condujo hasta la mansión Ootori.

Haruhi se horrorizo cuando vio el "pequeño armario" que había en la habitación que ella ocuparía el mes y medio que los separaba del dia de la boda, dicho armario era mucho más grande que su departamento, y estaba lleno de todo tipo de ropa, todo con la marca Hitachiin; en ese momento se sintió engatusada, porque incluso los gemelos sabían de esto y ella no.

El padre de Kyouya la habia llevado hasta la mansión, y ahí le enseño la habitación que ella ocuparía, que por algún motivo, era la habitación contigua a la de Kyouya, pero era enorme, una cama enorme, una baño enorme, un armario enorme, una escritorio enorme, en hermoso ventanal…ENORME, todo era enorme e innecesario en la opinión de la castaña.

-puedes disponer de todo lo que hay en esta mansión- le habia dicho el padre de Kyouya

Pero lo único que ella quería honestamente era regresar a su pequeño departamento donde todo era pequeño y tenía un porqué de estar ahí, no como en la habitación que ocuparía, porque llámenla loca, pero no sabía que utilidad tenía una cama extra grande cuando ella solo ocupaba la octava parte de esta.

Al final lo único que le quedaba había sido agradecer al señor Ootori de todas esas comodidades y resignarse a pasar mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

* * *

Karchela estaba sentada en uno de los rincones de la mansión de Honey, ella literalmente no comprendía muchas cosas, una era que no sabía porque continuaban en Japón, si ya había pasado como una semana de la fiesta de compromiso de los amigos de Mitzukuni, otra cosa que no entendía eran los sentimientos que se habían empezado a pronunciar cuando veía al encantador rubio, i como era una chica práctica, había resuelto que se estaba enamorando de el. Pero no sabía que poco a poco, el loli shota estaba sintiendo lo mismo por ella.

* * *

-señor y señora Kinomoto, me gustaría pedirles la mano de su hija en matrimonio

La familia Suou y la familia Kinomoto se habían reunido con el objetivo de que sus herederos se comprometieran, y ahí estaba Tamaki, pidiendo la mano de su novia en matrimonio, uno por salvar a la empresa de su familia, y dos porque eso lo hacia muy feliz.

-claro que si, nos gustaría mucho que tu fueras el esposo de nuestra pequeña- respondió Kyo Kinomoto

- entonces es oficial, mi nieto será esposo de la joven Azali

* * *

Kyouya estaba durmiendo, cuando de repente su puerta se abrió, y la chillona voz de su hermana hablo desde la puerta.

-levántate, hoy iremos a buscar todo lo necesario para tu boda- le dijo ella

-fuyumi, es demasiado temprano, además porque no les dices a los empleados que ellos se encarguen

-porque tu boda tiene que ser perfecta, y yo me encargare de eso- exclamo su hermana.

-y que tengo que ver yo con eso, si tu te encargaras de la boda, no veo porque es necesario que te acompañe- refuto el menor de los Ootori.

-por que tienes que estar de acuerdo con lo que elija, las flores, la iglesia, el local de la fiesta, bla bla bla…

- kyouya, creo que tu hermana tiene razón, tenemos que acompañarla- Kyouya se sobresaltó, al oir la voz de Haruhi , solo por eso abrió los ojos y despego su rostro de la almohada, para encontrarse con su prometida, vestida con una camiseta de tirantes negra, un short de jean y zapatillas negras; Kyouya la habia visto últimamente usando ropa asi, pero nunca le habia impactado tanto la imagen de las piernas largas y el bien formado cuerpo de la castaña.

-esta bien, ya me levanto- no se pudo negar a acompañar a su delicio…hermosa prometida.

-genial, ahora te dejare cambiarte- su hermana salió de la habitación, dejando atrás a Haruhi, que estaba sonrojada por recordar la última vez que había estado en esa habitación y en la misma cama que Kyouya

-Haruhi- la llamo el moreno

-uhm?

-te ves muy bien- le dijo el, evitando usar las palabras hermosa, preciosa, divina, angelical, jodidamente sensual, deliciosa, etc, que habría preferido usar.

-eh gracias, sempai-

-deberías dejar de llamarme sempai, vas a ser mi esposa, aunque sea por conveniencia- le recordó el

A Haruhi las últimas palabras del chico la dejaron pensativa, ya no estaba segura de que se casaba con el solo por conveniencia… ella sentía algo…

* * *

**kiss kiss fall in love**

**ahora si no se atrevan a engañarme, este cap si q fue una porqueria, pero en fin, dudo de poderlo hacer mejor, asi que aqui lo tienen**

**en el proximo cap: LEMMON**

**mi querida Lesty Vondergeist, preparate, porque creo q si te dara un sangrado nasal**

**bye**


	13. TE AMO primera parte

Una misma pregunta rondaba por la mente de Haruhi, la única q la había mantenido despierta y q era la causante de las marcadas ojeras q ahora habían en su rostro… ¿Qué sentía por el?... por intentar responderse esa pregunta con coherencia no había sido capaz de pegar el ojo en varios días; porque sabía que desde que fingía ser la prometida enamorada de Kyouya algo había cambiado en ella, ya no quería verlo… ahora necesitaba verlo, tenerlo cerca se había convertido en una necesidad sustancial para ella, oír su hermosa voz contemplar su radiante sonrisa.

Ella sabía lo suficiente de relaciones como para no auto engañarse como lo habría hecho otra persona, todos los repentinos síntomas que ella presentaba señalaban a un mismo diagnostico… estaba enamorándose del rey de las sombras.

* * *

Un par de semanas después del descubrimiento-asimilación de la castaña, Fuyumi le pidió que fuera a despertar a Kyouya, que seguía dormido pese a que era casi medio dia.

Ella quiso negarse de manera rotunda, pero la excusa que le dio su futura cuñada la dejo sin habla

-tu eres la única a la que no le grita cuando es de mañana

Resignada, Haruhi entro a la habitación de su prometido, corrió las cortinas de manera silenciosa y se acercó a la cama en la que descansaba el chico del que se había enamorado. Lo observo dormir un largo rato quedándose embobada cuando él se giró y las sabanas se deslizaron hasta su cintura, dejando al descubierto un abdomen perfecto, con los abdominales bien marcados. A la host natural se le escapo un suspiro y salió de su ensoñación, para luego tocar suavemente la mejilla de Kyouya con la mano y susurrarle

-eh…Kyouya sempai, despierta

-mmm…u

-despiértate Kyouya, por favor, es casi medio dia- le insto la muchacha, ahora con la voz un poco más alta

-que…rayos… porque me despertaste, Haruhi?- pregunto, reprimiendo un montón de maldiciones que quería lanzar.

-eh?...tu hermana me lo pidió

-oh- aunque no lo admitiría, Kyouya se había esperanzado en que Haruhi hubiese ido a verla por voluntad propia, y no enviada por su hermana…tal vez, como había supuesto, esto no significaba nada para ella…¿Por qué continuaba con esto?

El no saber la respuesta a esa pregunta lo irrito mucho, de tal forma que en ese momento odio todo, la odio a ella, odio el hecho de q no sintiera nada por él, odio su silencio, odio sus miradas, odio cada beso compartido, odio el no ser correspondido.

Llevado por sus sentimientos tomo la muñeca de Haruhi le dio un jalón tan fuerte que hizo que ella cayera sobre él, inmediatamente se giró sobre ella y la dejo bajo el, como lo había hecho aquella vez en que el club había ido a la playa

-Haruhi, porque estás aquí?- le pregunto el moreno, muy impaciente por su respuesta.

-ya te dije, tu hermana me envió a despertarte

-no me refiero a eso- le respondió rodando los ojos- porque continuas con esta farsa? Ambos sabemos que no es real, que nuestro matrimonio y nuestro romance es una gran mentira…por qué sigues con todo esto?

-te di mi palabra, Kyouya- murmuro la chica, tan serena como siempre- y yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra

-solo eso? Pudiste haber terminado con todo cuando quisieras…dices que siempre cumples tu palabra, pero que escondes detrás de eso, muéstrame lo que escondes detrás de tu promesa- exclamo el rey de la sangre fría, ahora desesperado.

Y Haruhi noto esa desesperación, lo que hizo que respondiera con la verdad, esa que ella escondía hasta de sí misma.

-te amo Kyouya, por eso sigo aquí, a tu lado

La respuesta de la muchacha dejo sin palabras al moreno, pero igual actuó, se acercó lentamente a ella y se dio un beso en los labios, ella supo que esa era su respuesta silenciosa, por eso cerro los ojos y alzo las manos, para situarlas alrededor del cuello de su prometido. Sus labios se movían acompasados, llevándolos por un mar de sensaciones, todas referidas a amar y ser amado. En un momento, Haruhi se olvidó de respirar, por lo que tuvo que abrir un poco la boca para aspirar de nuevo, fue ahí cuando el muchacho aprovecho el momento e introdujo su lengua a la boca de ella, saboreando su saliva volviéndose poco a poco adicto, necesitando más de esa chica que lo volvía loco, recorrió toda la boca de la muchacha, desde su lengua hasta su paladar, le hizo el amor a su boca muy lentamente.

Él se separó de ella lo suficiente para poderle decir algo q había deseado decirle desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-te amo, te amo demasiado, Haruhi- luego deposito un beso en la comisura de sus labios- te he amado desde siempre.

Haruhi sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla con mucha ternura, esa sonrisa deslumbro a Kyouya por lo que le hizo apartar la mirada unos segundos y se encontró perdiéndose en la piel del pecho de la castaña, y llegando a un estado de shock cuando comenzó a imaginar lo que había debajo del delicado vestido rosa que llevaba ese dia…cada una de sus alucinaciones era peor-mejor que la anterior, lo que hizo que su cuerpo se convirtiera en un saco de hormonas en pleno proceso de revolución. Algo nuevo se instaló en el pecho del moreno…deseo, un deseo grande y muy pronunciado, que hizo especial énfasis en la virilidad del chico. Guiado por este nuevo sentimiento, el moreno volvió a besar a su compañera, pero esta vez con urgencia, baso sus mejillas, su cuello, mordió su hombro, provocando que Haruhi soltara un gemido de placer, lo que hizo que la excitación del chico aumentara, continuo besándola, dejando un casi imperceptible rastro de saliva a su paso, beso el pecho de la chica beso el punto en el que su cuello y sus hombros se unían, beso sus brazos y sus muñecas; cuando el moreno beso la palma de las manos de Haruhi, una corriente eléctrica atravesó sus cuerpo y le erizo la piel a la castaña. Kyouya lo noto y sonrió con picardía, para luego volver a besar el cuello de su amada, donde también mordió, lo que hizo que ella se estremeciera y el soltara una risilla.

Descendió hasta llegar al límite de piel que exhibía el vestido, deseo mucho más y con una mirada cargada de significado, pidió permiso a Haruhi.

-Kyouya…yo…-pero no pudo terminar lo que decía por que el moreno le sello la boca con un beso muy apasionado, que la dejo tan aturdida que una sonrisa algo tonta se instaló en su rostro, y silenciosamente le otorgo su permiso.

Ni tonto ni perezoso, el menor de los Ootori pasó sus manos hasta la espalda de ella y comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido, que dejaba a la vista cada vez más piel. La visión del sujetador blanco de encaje que traía la castaña fue demasiado para la calma del chico, por eso empezó a devorarla piel de ella y en segundos el sujetador había desaparecido, y había vuelto a aparecer en el rincón más alejado de la habitación. Haciendo gala de todo el autocontrol que le quedaba, que por cierto era escaza, se alejó un poco de la muchacha, con la única intención de apreciar la perfecta anatomía de la chica. Recordó cuando los gemelos habían dicho que Haruhi tenía busto de tabla de lavar, si la vieran ahora, se tragarían sus palabras.

-eres bellísima- le susurro, observando como se sonrojaba e intentaba taparse, pero el la detuvo- déjame verte, no te cubras.

Haruhi aclaro su mente un poco en ese momento, y se percato de la situación, estaba semidesnuda en la cama de Kyouya Ootori, y ni siquiera había tenido un solo pensamiento coherente para detener todo, sin embargo, ella no iba a ser tan hipócrita como para decir que le había disgustado, todo lo contrario… pero no era tonta, sabia que esa situación llevaría a algo mas… intimo. Sintió inseguridad, no se sentía segura de perder su pureza ese dia y en esa situación…

Kyouya noto un cierto cambio en ella, lo cual le hizo pensar q se había equivocado en algo o había hecho algo que no quería.

-hice algo malo?

-no Kyouya, es solo que…que yo…

-q sucede, Haruhi?

- tengo miedo- contesto ella

La respuesta de la chica lo dejo atonito, pero pasados unos segundos volvió a articular.

-quieres que me detenga?

_...CONTINUARA_

* * *

**_kiss kiss fall in love_**

**_PIEDAD no me maten... les juro que sere buena, que no volvere a perderme tanto tiempo, que nunca la volvere a dejar en suspenso..._**

**_perdonenmeeeeeeeee, pero tuve un mes algo dificil y se me puso peor despues de q me castiaran, en fin, aqui les traigo la continuacion, y no me odien por que este capitulo se dividira en doss asi q a mas tardar mañana tienen la conti...prometidoooo_**

**_agradecer a lesty - numeneesse - karchela - azali kinomoto -uriko tobari- atelectricchapel -natty y a ti lector/a que no dejas review...las adoro por tnrm tanta paciencia i por seguir mis locuras..._**

**_se despide _**

**_Deinoo_**

**_PS. recomiendo la cancion a little faster de there for tomorrow y el libro los juegos del hambre_**


	14. TE AMO segunda parte

q sucede, Haruhi?

- tengo miedo- contesto ella

La respuesta de la chica lo dejo atonito, pero pasados unos segundos volvió a articular.

-quieres que me detenga?

Haruhi lo pensó por un momento. Supo que si bien era cierto que no había planeado perder su virginidad de ese modo, pero que en realidad, estaba con el hombre que amaba, y que la amaba, se sintio querida, no por ser la amiga o hija de alguien, sino querida como mujer. Suspiro y dio su respuesta.

-NO, no te detengas Kyouya-le dijo con la voz firme y sin ningún atizbo de duda.

Él sonrio, y la beso con violencia y desesperación, para luego bajar lentamente por su cuello y su pecho, i llegar a sus senos, en ese momento no le importo nada mas que ella y comenzó a devorar esa parte de la anatomía de la chica, logrando que Haruhi conociera sensaciones antes ignoradas por ella.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso disfrutando de los senos de ella, pero cuando se quizo dar cuenta, supo que nunca podría aburrirse de ella, que nunca se hartaría de Haruhi, que podía amarla por toda la eternidad.

El vestido paso a ser un estorbo para ambos, por lo que Kyouya paso nuevamente sus manos por la espalda de ella, para deshacerse del vestido rápidamente, y enviarlo al olvido.

De cualquier modo, a quien demonios le importaría un vestido teniendo a la mujer mas hermosa frente a si.

-aun tienes miedo? Le pregunto el moreno.

-mmm…solo un poco..-le respondio ella, un poco ruborizada al estar asi de vulnerable frente a el.

Kyouya se puso a pensar con detenimiento… ella no era una de esas chicas que solo se dejaba llevar, si es que lo hubiera querido , se habría negado a continuar, pero ella no lo hizo, por lo que la única explicación que quedaba era que estaba disfrutando de la situación, pero que en efecto tenia miedo. Kyouya se dijo a si mismo que quizás po esta ocacion podía ser un poco mas astuto con ella…

-tendremos que trabajar en ese miedo tuyo, Haruhi-le dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa algo sombria.

Lentamente recorrió con los labios todo el cuerpo de ella, hasta llegar a su vientre; ahí comenzó a deslizar la última prenda que la separaba de la total desnudez, y se quedó ahí, esperando una reacción de ella.

Pero Haruhi no reacciono, todo lo contrario, se quedó en silencio en la cama, por lo que el rey de la sangre fría se decidió a continuar. Separo con lentitud las rodillas de ella, para dejar al descubierto la intimidad de la muchacha. Un escalofrió le paso a Haruhi por la espalda, pero no movió ni un musculo…por algún extraño motivo ajeno a ella, quería saber que pasaría. La respuesta a su interrogante no se hizo esperar, cuando sintió la mano de su prometido tocarla, todo pensamiento coherente desaparecio de su cabeza.

Kyouya se había decidido a enfrentarse el mismo al miedo de Haruhi, y vencerlo por la fuerza; por lo que comenzó a masturbar a su futura esposa, primero con delicadeza, pero al escuchar los gemidos que cada vez eran mas fuertes en ella, y sentir cada uno de los espasmos que tenia, cada uno mas violento que el anterior, comenzó a aumentar le velocidad de su roce, que ahora prácticamente vibraba sobre ella.

El tan esperado orgasmo no se hizo esperar, cuando con un gemido altísimo, Haruhi derramo su esencia en la mano de Kyouya; este avido, no dudo en saborear la intimidad de su prometida, y se paso los minutos siguientes recorriendo la vagina de la chica con la lengua, degustando los jugos que ella le regalaba, y poniéndose cada vez mas caliente con cada gemido de su compañera.

Ella se dejo llevar, enloquecida por el placer, contorsionándose cada vez que su amante recorria su hipersensible intimidad con su humeda lengua, y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que no quería que Kyouya se detuviera; pero el se alejo un poco de la castaña, alzo su cuerpo y miro a los ojos de la chica, que estaban a punto de salírsele por la sorpresa. Kyouya estaba desnudo.

Ambos sabían que ese era el momentoy ella ya no tenia miedo ni nada parecido, por eso atrajo el bello rostro de Kyouya al suyo y se dedico a disfrutar de sus besos, mientras el frotaba su erección contra la intimidad de ella.

-tienes miedo?

-ya no-le respondio ella con seguridad.

Con mucho cuidado, el dirigio su virilidad a la entrada de ella, y lentamente comenzó a penetrarlasin dejar de observar los grandes y castaños ojos de la chica. Pronto se topo con la prueba de la pureza de su amada…

-te amo- le dijo y le dio un beso en los labios, al mismo tiempo que con un violento y seguro movimiento se hundía totalmente en ella.

Ambos se quedaron quietos un momento, sin romper el contacto visual que tenían, hasta que la voz de la castaña rompió el silencio.

-continua- le pidió

El sonrio y comenzó un vaivén rítmico y cuidadoso del que ambos disfrutaban, pero el placer y la lujuria pudieron mas y se apoderaron de ambos.

El cambio de posición sin desligarse fue toda una hazaña, pero cuando lo consiguieron, ella quedo a horcajadas sobre el.

-Domine usted, señora Ootori-le dijo el, en tono de burla.

Ella se lo tomo como un desafío, por lo que respondió, aceptando el reto.

-claro que lo hare, cariño- asi ella comenzó a subir y bajar presionando las paredes de su interior para darle mas placer a su compañero.

Los gemidos de ambos se combinaban por momentos, pero cuando Kyouya gemía mas, ella dejaba de moverse. Un juego desquiciante.

Haruhi no se daba cuenta, pero con cada movimiento sus pechos rebotaban, o que hacia que la excitación del moreno aumentara considerablemente, poniéndolo cada vez mas cerca del climax.

-Haruhi…ah…- sin darle mas explicaciones, un calido liquido inundo las entrañas de la joven, unos segundos después, ella tuvo un segundo orgasmo. Haruhi se dejo caer exhausta sobre el pecho de Kyouya, mientras que sentía como el sueño se apoderaba de ella.

* * *

Karchela y Honey caminaban tomados de la mano por una de las plazas mas concurridas de Berlín, por dos motivos simples, el primero era que sus manos amenazaban con caérseles por el frio que hacia, el segundo, porque simplemente les gustaba estar asi.

-sabes, mientras estábamos en Japón me di cuenta de algo.-le dijo la ojimiel a Honey.

-de que, kary-chan? –pregunto

-no fue ningún error que nos hayan comprometido-le respondio sin ruborizarse por la confesión que iba a dar, solo estaba tranquila-me refiero a que por lo menos yo sere feliz siendo tu esposa…aunque quizás tu nunca olvides a Haruhi.

Las palabras de la "muñeca de porcelana" lo sorprendieron, pero aun mas le molestaron, porque ahora sentía algo por ella, algo mas fuerte comparado a lo que había sentido por Haruhi.

-yo también seré feliz, Karchela.- respondió el mientras se acercaba a sus labios y le daba un tierno y fugaz beso

* * *

**kiss kiss fall in love**

**hallo, lamento haber demorado, pero ahora la academia me tiene un poco muy agotada y no tengo tiempo ni para comer...**

**en fin...agradezco a todo aquel que lee mi fic y que soporta mis faltas ortogaficas...y a todas las girls que me dejan revs**

**las amoooo, ustedes me dan los animos para seguir... comenten por favor, para hacerme saber cuan faltal haestado el cap**

**los quiere**

**deinoo**

**PS. Haganme feliz y denle al go que esta aqui abajo**


	15. Nuestra Boda

La tortura de Haruhi había empezado dos días antes de la tan esperada fecha de su matrimonio, porque los gemelos habían decidido que lograr presentar una Haruhi reluciente, sería una empresa complicada y que lo mejor era empezar con anticipación.

En un primer momento, la castaña se había negado de manera rotunda a permanecer dos días bajo los cuidados de sus diabólicos amigos, aun más en la mansión hitachiin donde en ese momento se encontraba.

-chicos, creo que ya me pulieron demasiado-se quejó Haruhi, que en ese momento se encontraba en la bañera gigante de los hermanos, con la piel bastante enrojecida a causa de la exfoliación a la que los gemelos la habían sometido.-creo que solo me queda una capa de piel.

-tonterías Haruhi-dijo el mayor de los gemelos- el dolor es el camino de la belleza

-ya casi terminamos-acoto el menor, en tono tranquilizador

Ella suspiro, solo para darse valor porque los gemelos habían dicho que este era el primer paso de la "Misión Preparación"

Al final de todo el raspado, y cuando la inflamación desapareció, la castaña se dio cuenta q había valido la pena todo el alboroto, porque su piel había quedado suave como la seda.

Pasaron a humectarla i echarle diversas cremas en áreas específicas del cuerpo, según ellos porque cada crema tenía sus "propiedades específicas" lo que Haruhi no entendió.

-tengo hambre-habia dicho ella en ella ocasión, entre la manicure y el tratamiento del pelo.

-no puedes esperar un poco, juguete?-le habia preguntado retóricamente Hikaru, pero ella respondio de todos modos

-no, me han tenido sin comer un dia y medio, tengo hambre-contesto

-bien…que quieres comer?-pregunto Kaoru resignado

-Helado

* * *

El dia de la ceremonia, la iglesia elegida por Fuyumi estaba hermosa, con flores bellísimas, lazos, cintas y todo lo que se puede usar para adornar una iglesia.

Los invitados no habían llegado tarde, pues media hora antes de la hora pactada, la iglesia estaba a rebosar, i faltaba asiento para algunas personas.

Ese dia Haruhi se habia puesto de pie antes de que saliera el sol, no por voluntad propia, sino porque los gemelos la habían llevado medio dormida a alistarla, como resultado tenían ambos frente a sus ojos a una Haruhi irreconocible, guapísima y totalmente deslumbrante.

-gemelo…te admiro-le dijo Hikaru a su hermano

-y yo a ti hermano

Ambos habían hecho una complicado juego de manos en señal de saludo y luego se abrazaron.

-no arruines nuestro trabajo, Haruhi –le advirtió el mayor de los gemelos a la castaña-iremos a cambiarnos.

Ambos le dieron un beso en la frente a Haruhi y se fueron, dejándola sola en la habitación que ocupo esos dos días que duro su tratamiento estético. Fue cuando los nervios comenzaron a invadirla, y ella se empezó a preocupar, si bien es cierto estaba feliz porque en menos de una hora uniría su vida al Kyouya, también estaba nerviosa por como la verían a partir de ese momento las personas que la conocían…

No pudo terminar de pensar por que llamaron a su puerta, y antes de que ella pudiera contestar, su padre entro a la habitación flanqueado por los gemelos, sus padrinos de boda…primero quiso que fuera Tamaki, pero luego de pensárselo i analizar los pros y contras, se había decidido por los gemelos.

-hija, luces maravillosa- le dijo su padre mientras corría a abrazarla, pero se vio frenado por los gemelos, que dijeron a la vez

-no arruines nuestra obra de arte, Ranka san-

-yo también te extrañe papá-le dijo Haruhi, y lo abrazo aun por encima de los gemelos

Ambos pelinaranjas se miraron frustrados y luego se llevaron a Ranka san a jalones, mientras la host natural los miraba con enojo.

* * *

Cuando Azali y Tamaki comenzaron a tocar la marcha nupcial, Kyouya comenzó a ponerse impaciente, porque en dos días no había visto a Haruhi, no la había besado ni tampoco le había dicho cuanto la quería, asi que a esas alturas el ya estaba al borde del colapso nervioso.

Pero cuando vio a Haruhi entrar del brazo de su padre y flanqueada por los gemelos, no dudó en afirmar que podía mirarla asi eternamente, con ese vestido blanco que le cubría todo el cuerpo, a excepción del escote en v que dejaba entrever algo de piel, el recogido de su cabello que la hacia ver angelical y la tiara finísima acentuaba su belleza.

Se obligo a si mismo a seguir parado en el altar y no salir corriendo al encuentro de la mujer que amaba, por lo que los pocos pasos que los separaban le parecieron eternos, y cuando al fin estuvieron juntos, una sonrisa de triunfo y satisfacción inundo su rostro.

-Eres perfecta, realmente perfecta-le dijo cuándo Ranka la entrego.

La ceremonia fue simple, se dijeron las palabras de rigor y los votos, luego de que fueran declarados marido y mujer, el tan esperado beso no se hizo esperar…y se obligaron a separarse cuando empezaron a escuchar muchas gargantas que eran aclaradas ruidosamente.

-Damas y caballeros…el señor y la señora Ootori-los presento el padre de Kyouya, que los abrazo a ambos, y sin que su hijo se diera cuenta, le paso a Haruhi una cadena por el cuello, con un dije bastante grande…cuando la castaña observo con detenimiento el dije se dio con la sorpresa de que era el símbolo de la corporación Ootori: una media luna con cinco estrellas alrededor.

-Mi madre se lo dio a mi esposa el dia de nuestro matrimonio, porque ella era la esposa del heredero, ahora es tu turno…bienvenida Hija-la miro y le dio un beso en la frente, luego se separó de ella.

Haruhi quedo bastante sorprendida, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando todos los conocidos y no conocidos la abrazaban y le deseaban felicidades en su matrimonio. Solo volvió a la realidad cuando sintió dos conocidas manos rodearle la cintura y murmurarle al oído.

-es momento de la fiesta-le dijo su esposo.

Ella solo sonrio, y se dejo llevar a la limosina que los dejaría en uno de los hoteles de Tamaki, donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

-Le agradas a mi padre, Haruhi-le dijo Kyouya, cuando estaban por la mitad del camino hacia el hotel Kinomoto

-por que lo dices?

-te dio nuestro emblema-le respondio y le sonrio- No sabes lo que significa verdad?

-no, pero confio en que me lo explicaras

-era de mi abuela, se lo dio a mi madre el dia de su matrimonio, porque con el emblema sellaba un compromiso mayor- la castaña miro a su esposo con confusión.- al darle el emblema, mi madre no solo se casó con mi padre, sino con la empresa de la familia y con nuestro futuro, y fue mi madre quien dio muchos aportes para hacer de la compañía lo que es ahora.

-no lo entiendo, Kyouya-confeso ella

-es un voto de confianza

Durante toda la fiesta, Kyouya y Haruhi no se separaron el uno del otro, desde el vals hasta el momento en que se despidieron de todos y se fueron, con destino a su luna de miel.

* * *

-Tamaki…

-si ,amor mio, q sucede?

-crees que regresen antes de nuestra boda?

-eso espero, Azali, sino matare a Kyouya-respondió el rubio reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Ella rio, y luego le pregunto la razón.

-Él va a ser nuestro padrino

-entonces tiene que darse prisa.

No habían comentado nada a nadie, pero su boda estaba a una corta semana de llevarse a cabo.

* * *

**kiss kiss fall in love**

**lamento haber tardado, me hackearon la cuenta de ff y no podia entrar de ningun modo, pero lo solucione con algo de pendejada**

**grax a todas quienes dejan sus comentarios**

**y saben algo...si es lo que piensan ELLA ESTA EMBARAZADA**

**subire pronto el proximo cap, de algun modo u otro...**

**las quiere**

**-DeinoO-**


	16. Es perfecto

Kyouya y Haruhi se fueron de luna de miel a la playa privada del moreno, ambos lo habían decidido así, porque era un lugar cercano y les traía recuerdos…ademas de que el moreno estaba enterado de la fecha del matrimonio de su mejor amigo, pese a que el rubio no había soltado palabra.

Cuando estaciono en las puertas de la propiedad, supo que esa noche seria la mas memorable de las muchas que pasaría con su esposa… ya había desterrado de su cabeza la idea absurda de que se estaban casando porque les convenía a ambos, después de aquel dia en que Haruhi le confeso sus sentimientos, todas las dudas se habian esfumado, y dieron paso a una gran felicidad.

El menor de los Ootori se bajo del coche y lo rodeo, para poderle abrir la puerta a su esposa.

-gracias, Kyouya- le murmuro ella y le regalo una sonrisa radiante…pero antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba en los brazos de su esposo, que la miraba con gesto triunfal.

-mmm…se supone que deberías hacer esto en la puerta de la casa…o no?-le dijo ella con una carcajada.

-creo que así será mas memorable- él le dio un beso en la frente, y luego continuo por el camino que los llevaba a la mansión en la que pasarían su luna de miel.

El camino no era corto, pero el muchacho disfruto de cada uno de los pasos que lo llevaban a la gloria. Metros antes de llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió, dando paso a los recién casados.

Ni bien cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, una melodía comenzó a sonar, y Haruhi la reconoció como la melodía que le habían dedicado Azali y Tamaki durante la fiesta…

-es hermosa-murmuro ella

-es uno de los regalos mas útiles que nos han hecho.-el moreno reprimió una carcajada al ver el rostro de desconcierto de su esposa.

La llevo por la escalera hasta la habitación que el había hecho arreglar especialmente para esa noche con la intención de darle una sorpresa a Haruhi, y logro su cometido, porque cuando la castaña vio la habitación, se le escapo una lagrimilla de los ojos, para luego abrazar con fuerza a su compañero y decirle

-es perfecto

-me alegra que te guste.

El piso de la habitación estaba cubierto de petalos de rosas rojas, que en conjunto con la blancura de las paredes y sabanas, lucia hermoso y romántico. La iluminación tenue era producto de las muchas velas aromáticas repartidas por toda la habitación, y en el centro de la cama extra grande con doseles rojos, un corazón de pétalos con las iniciales de ambos les daba la bienvenida.

Solo en ese momento Kyouya bajo a Haruhi y la abrazo, no se dijeron absolutamente nada, pero ambos sabían que ese silencio transmitía mucho más que las palabras.

De algún modo imperceptible llegaron hasta la cama, donde comenzaron a besarse.

Ambos disfrutaron esa noche mágica, donde se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, y sellaron su amor luego de haberse casado.

* * *

Azali estaba intentando tranquilizar a Tamaki, que se encontraba al borde del colapso nervioso.

-cálmate, llegaran en cualquier momento- le dijo ella con tono tranquilizador.

-y si no llegan? Y si nos quedamos sin padrinos?

En ese momento el coche de Kyouya estaciono junto a el dándole un susto de muerte.

-te dije que llegarían rápido- le dijo su prometida un poco divertida

La pareja de recién casados salio del coche y se tomaron de las manos, antes de ir con paso sereno hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

-Bienvenidos, tortolitos- les dijo Azali y corrió a abrazar a la host natural y a su esposo.

-nos alegra estar de regreso Azali- le respondio el rey de las sombras

Tamaki se aclaro la garganta en ese momento, con el objeto de hacerle la petición a kyouya…pero antes de que pudiera articular, su mejor amigo estaba a su lado, sonriendo.

-si Tamaki, seré tu padrino- le dijo el host cool, para luego darle una palmada en el hombro e ir al encuentro de su mujer.

El medio francés se quedo sin palabras, pero luego de una rato se puso a saltar en una pierna de la alegría.

* * *

Kyouya, Haruhi, sus padres y todo el host club con sus respectivas parejas estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de la mansión de Kyouya.

Los esposos habian pedido a sus amigos asistir a una cena en la casa de Kyouya, porque les querían dar un anuncio importante

-otro mas?-se quejaron los gemelos al unisono.

-últimamente nos dan …

-…demasiados anuncios importantes-dijeron los Hitachiin uno después del otro, en su clásico juego.

Pero al final ahí estaban todos, Hikaru y Kaoru sin compañía, pero igual de felices charlando entretenidamente con Karchela y Honey, mientras que Lesty le hablaba a Azali sobre los deportes de aventura que practicaba.

-y bueno hijos…¿Cuál era ese tan importante anuncio que nos tenían que dar?

-eh…-Kyouya no sabia como decir lo que iba a decir, y de hecho estaba asustado, por la reacción que tendrían sus amigos…pero al final fue Haruhi quien hablo.

-Estoy embarazada

El silencio se hizo en la estancia, mientras todos se miraban sin saber que decir.

-felicidades-fue Karchela quien rompió el silencio- serán unos padres magnificos

Al contrario a lo que había pensado Kyouya, todos se alegraron por la noticia, y no preguntaron mucho, porque ni siquiera ellos dos sabian muchas cosas a cerca del estado de Haruhi.

Se habian enterado durante la semana que estuvieron de luna de miel, porque la muchacha tenia mareos repentinos y malestar general, asi que su esposo había solicitado a su medico que la revisara,y este le dio la noticia de que iba a ser padre.

Eso fue todo… luego sacaron conclusiones y llegaron a que había pasado aquella primera vez …demasiado productiva.

* * *

La boda de Tamaki se llevo a cabo entre gran felicidad y algunas lagrimas de las clientas del club que se quejaban de que el hombre de sus vidas se había casado.

Por supuesto, todo el club estuvo presente en la fiesta, para acompañar a sus amigos en ese momento especial.

Azali se veía radiante, pero la sonrisa de Tamaki era capaz de opacar el sol.

Cuando los novios se retiraron, todos salieron a despedirlos y desearles suerte en el mes que pasarían en las paradisiacas playas francesas, todo regalo de la abuela del rubio, orgullosa de su querido nieto.

* * *

Una vez se fue la pareja todos volvieron al salón en el que se llevo a cabo la recepción, todos excepto Hikaru, que había bebido demasiado y necesitaba algo de aire para bajar los efectos del alcohol.

-te encuentras bien?- le pregunto una suave voz a su espalda; aun pasado de copas, el mayor de los gemelos era capaz de distinguir el acento italiano de la persona que había hablado detrás de el.

-si, solo necesitaba algo de aire-respondió el pelinaranja antes de voltear.

Y se encontró con Numenessee Fiore, la diseñadora italiana que había conocido hacia años en una de las pasarelas mas prestigiosas de Milán.

Recordó que cuando regreso de su viaje se fue inmediatamente a buscar al rey de las sombras y lo que le había dicho Kyouya cuando le había preguntado a cerca de ella.

_hija mayor de Adelle Fiore, una mujer de clase media, hasta que se hace ayudante de un diseñador famoso, de el aprende todo y en muy poco tiempo abre su boutique con tal éxito q se convierte en la más aclamada diseñadora de Italia. tiene una hermana llamada Lorena, de 8 años, su madre fallece i ella se hace cargo de la boutique desde los 15 años, demuestra tener potencial para el diseño, i es actualmente reconocida como la mejor diseñadora joven en Italia. Cuida ella sola a su hermana._

Pero en ese momento no le importó mucho lo poco que sabía a cerca de ella, porque la chica era muy bonita. Ojos negros, cabellos rojos con destellos dorados, y una figura de escándalo que se podía adivinar por encima del vestido turquesa que traía puesto.

_-_me recuerdas? - Le pregunto ella al ver que Hikaru se había quedado sin palabras

-como podría olvidarte…

* * *

**kiss kiss fall in love**

**capitulo dedicado a NUMENESSEE**

**5 mentarios**

**las quiere**

**-deinoo-**


	17. No me abandones

Los meses pasaron bastante rápido, y entre el instituto, los deberes y las reuniones con la familia de kyouya, Haruhi no se dio cuenta de que ya tenía un vientre bastante abultado, y q no faltaba más que dos meses para dar a luz.

En los siete meses que kyouya y Haruhi llevaban casados, ella se había sentido totalmente aceptada entre los hermanos y el resto de la familia de su esposo, mientras q el ya nunca despertaba con mal humor porque la tenía al lado cada mañana al abrir los ojos.

Pero la desgracia se empezaba a cernir sobre la pareja cuando Haruhi enfermo.

* * *

-dígame doctor, q le pasa?-pregunto kyouya desesperado al médico que atendía a su esposa

-está bastante débil, el embarazo a su edad nunca es nada muy bueno, y aún más cuando una adolescente espera gemelas-el medico paro un momento para revisar las pulsaciones de la castaña y luego continuo-el embarazo la está consumiendo, con todo el trabajo mental que se da a sí misma, pues este es el resultado…anemia.

Kyouya había dejado de escuchar cuando el medico dijo gemelas, porque hasta donde ambos sabían ella iba a tener una sola niña, pero ahora se sentía dichoso…muy dichoso.

-tendré que hacerle una transfusión de sangre y tiene que seguir una dieta bastante estricta, además no puede hacer demasiado esfuerzo físico ni sobresaltarse.

-claro, doctor-respondió el automáticamente reprimiendo una sonrisa gigante.

* * *

-Vamos a dar un baile, por mis futuras hijas-anuncio el menor de los Ootori cuando entro a su casa ese dia.

-no crees que sería precipitado, cariño?-presunto Haruhi

-Para nada, quiero q el mundo conozca a mis pequeñas mientras aún están en la panza de su hermosa madre-respondió un rey de las sombras emocionadísimo.

-bahhh-ella suspiro derrotada-entonces tendremos que llamar a los gemelos para que organicen todo-declaro esbozando una leve sonrisa

-me haces tan feliz, Haruhi-el moreno la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente

-no más que tú a mi…

* * *

-Disfruten amigos, de esta celebración en honor a mis hijas- hablo Kyouya a modo de bienvenida

Todos aplaudieron, y la música comenzó a sonar...

En un extremo del salón en el que se llevaba a cabo la fiesta estaban abrazados Tamaki y Azali, mientras giraban al ritmo de la música, mas allá, Mori y Lesty bailaban como profesionales, con complejos giros y cargadas. Haruhi se sorprendió cuando vio al host salvaje bailar de esa manera, y aún más cuando él se detuvo en medio de un complicado paso para darle un fugaz beso en los labios a su prometida.

Los gemelos Hitachiin eran un caso distinto, ambos estaban sentados conversando con dos muchachas, Haruhi solo reconoció a la que hablaba con Hikaru, porque él se la había presentado formalmente como su enamorada.

Kyouya bailaba en el centro de la pista con Fuyumi, mientras sonreía con verdadera felicidad, que la castaña encontró algo rara en el habitualmente frio rostro de su marido.

Todo el mundo se veía contento, incluso la abuela de Tamaki que conversaba animadamente con Yoshio Ootori, sobre quien sabe qué.

Por su parte los hermanos del moreno no habían asistido a la fiesta, sin dar explicación alguna ni nada.

Haruhi se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas que estaban alrededor de la pista de baile, descansando un momento después de todos los bailes que había concedido a personas que ni siquiera recordaba pero que parecía que a ella se la sabían de memoria.

-Haruhi- la llamo una conocida vocecita desde un extremo-podemos bailar?

Ella no tuvo que voltea para saber quién era, porque lo sabía de antemano.

Honey, con su impecable traje blanco con corbata celeste se le acerco con una mano extendida a modo de invitación.

-claro-ella no se pudo negar, no porque no quisiera, sino porque sentía que le debía muchas lágrimas a ese adorable muchachito.

Ambos caminaron lentamente hacia un extremo apartado de las demás personas, y con mucha delicadeza comenzaron a bailar, disfrutando cada melodía de la canción que tocaban.

-vas a ser una gran madre, Haruhi- declaro el Loli shota, luego le dio un beso en la mano y se fue caminando hacia la muñeca de porcelana que lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ella decidió que ya que estaba en una fiesta, pues quería estar con el hombre que amaba.

-KYOUYA-lo llamo entre la multitud.

No pasaron ni 10 segundos antes de que el aludido estuviera al lado de la embarazada, abrazándola i preguntándole que era lo que había sucedido para que ella gritara de aquella manera.

-nada, es solo que quiero estar contigo- le respondió ella, a lo que su esposo sonrió y la beso en los labios.

Un breve mareo afecto por un instante a la castaña, pero ella no le dio importancia, hasta que los mareos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y lo siguiente que ella supo fue que estaba en el piso.

* * *

-vamos-gritaba alguien- los bebes se asfixian

El subconsciente de Haruhi escuchaba cada una de las palabras de los médicos que en ese momento la hacían pujar para poder dar a luz a sus hijas. No habían terminado los nueve meses de gestación y así ella ya estaba en sala de partos.

Sentía la mano de alguien aferrando la suya, y sentía también el dolor que en ese momento la cegaba, pero no estaba precisamente consciente ni despierta.

Después de desmayarse en la fiesta, la llevaron inmediatamente al hospital, y tras una serie de reacciones en cadena, se le había adelantado el parto.

-necesito en este momento a la anestesióloga-grito el médico-tenemos que hacerle una cesárea, de lo contrario, los bebes morirán.

Tuvieron que sacar a rastras a Kyouya que quería quedarse junto a su esposa, pero las dos enfermeras, el médico y un par de auxiliares pudieron más que él y lo dejaron en la sala de espera.

En la sala de operaciones, Haruhi apenas fue consciente de lo que paso, solo escucho de un momento a otro el llanto de un bebe, y luego otro. Ahí supo que sus hijas estaban a salvo y que nada iba a ir mal, tenía a kyouya y a sus hijas, además del apoyo incondicional de su padre, se sintió mejor y se permitió a si misma aflojar un poco los músculos q había apretado en cada instante mientras intentaba tener un parto natural.

Suspiro…pero un agudo dolor en su pecho la hizo gritar y otra vez sumirla en las sombras de la inconsciencia.

* * *

-señor Ootori-lo llamo el medico que había atendido a Haruhi, con una voz tan carente de sentimientos que le hizo temer o peor.-lo felicito señor, es usted padre de dos niñas hermosas.

Kyouya sonrió y estuvo a punto de abrazar al médico, pero la expresión de su rostro le dijo que no le había dicho algo

-como esta mi esposa?-

El medico lo miro con lastima y le puso una mano en el hombro

-lo lamento, pero sufrió un ataque cardiaco momentos después de dar a luz-le informo el medico

-no…como esta ella, se pondrá bien?-esa era la última esperanza de Kyouya, el ultimo hilo que lo aferraba a la felicidad q empezaba a abandonarlo

-ella falleció.

* * *

Todos estaban en silencio, hundiendo más en la desesperanza a kyouya, mientras observaba el cuerpo sin vida de su esposa, le tomo la mano y la aferro como si se aferrara a la vida.

_No es verdad, no puede ser verdad_ se repetía constantemente, no quería creer que su Haruhi lo había dejado por traer al mundo a sus hijas, que al darles la luz a aquellas dos bellezas, ella misma se hubiera sumido en las sombras y se hubiera marchado para nunca más volver.

-porque te fuiste?-le susurro levemente.

Ese dia, el muro que Kyouya había construido alrededor suyo, ese que solo tenía una puerta de la que Haruhi era dueña, se derrumbó.

Por vez primera en mucho tiempo, ese hombre de rostro frio y mirada calculadora, lloro.

* * *

Solo el host club estaba allí todos vestidos de blanco.

Todos querían decirle adiós a la hermosa castaña que se había robado sus corazones y se había hecho querer a pulso

Ya nadie lloraba, todos tenían la mirada serena, porque sabían que ella lo habría deseado así.

En silencio, observaron cómo se guardaban las cenizas de su entrañable compañera, y su gran amiga, en una caja de cristal, y como luego esta era colocada en el santuario de la familia de Kyouya.

Con la intención de que su amigo no se diera cuenta, todos salieron de la estancia, y dejaron un momento solo a kyouya, respetando su dolor.

El tampoco lloro, ya lo había hecho por varias horas, y no había logrado nada, en ese momento saco una rosa azul de su saco, y la coloco al lado de la caja que contenía las cenizas de su amada

-no me abandones…-le pidió de corazón.

En ese momento el aire cambio y se hizo frio, las velas se apagaron y un cálido viento le dio en el rostro, entonces escucho un susurro

-Jamás lo hare

* * *

EPILOGO

Ya habían pasado quince años desde la muerte de Haruhi, quince años en los que kyouya se pasó preocupado por sus hijas y por su empresa, pero siempre teniéndola presente…nunca la iba a olvidar.

-papa, iremos hoy a ver a mama?-le pregunto Seikatsu, su hija menor

- iremos, querida

-genial, porque nuestro rosal ya floreció y se las queremos dar a mama-acoto Kibo, su hija mayor

-pues entonces vámonos.

Ambas gemelas salieron corriendo, batiendo sus castañas melenas, para traer el ramillete de rosas que habian preparado con esmero para colocarlas en honor a su madre.

Kyouya las observo en silencio, ellas le recordaban a ella, a su Haruhi, eran la viva imagen de su madre, pero con la tez pálida y los ojos negros.

Cada vez que veía a sus hijas, no podía evitar que la herida que tenía en el corazón le doliera aún más, pero era feliz por ello, porque él lo sentía como una señal de que ella habitaba en su corazón, y que jamás lo abandonaría, como se lo había prometido.

Sus hijas volvieron con el enorme ramo de flores que habian preparado, ambas sonriendo.

-vamos, niñas.

Esa era su forma de pasar su cumpleaños, ir a visitar a su madre, ver mientras su padre quemaba la carta que escribía cada año y colocaba las cenizas junto a las de Haruhi, y luego regresar a casa, para celebrar su cumpleaños siempre con chocolate caliente y galletas, mientras veían una película. A menudo escogían una divertida, porque si era triste era seguro que su padre se retiraría, o que lloraría en silencio.

Ellas sabían que su madre había muerto al dar a luz, y que era muy joven, por eso cultivaban cada año esas rosas rojas, para dárselas a su madre como agradecimiento.

Ambas sabían el porqué de sus nombres, y que tenían un gran significado.

Kibo , significaba esperanza, por toda la que había tenido su madre cuando estuvo en la sala de operaciones.

Seikatsu, significaba vida, y eso era lo que Haruhi les había dado.

Llegaron rápido al santuario, y ellas entraron en silencio, con el respeto y el amor que le tenían a su madre.

Observaron los gigantescos ramos de flores que habian en el lugar.

Conocían la proveniencia.

Las blancas eran de su tío Tamaki, las celestes y naranjas de los gemelos amigos de su padre, las moradas eran de su tío Mori, y las rosadas eran de su tío Honey.

Las más hermosas eran las azules, que cada año ponía su padre en el santuario.

Ambas niñas se acercaron a la caja de cristal, y pusieron su obsequio con cuidado, luego regresaron con su padre. Él ya había encendido una vela, y se disponía a quemar la hoja que tenía escrita sus sentimientos hacia su fallecida esposa. Vieron como el papel se consumía y las cenizas quedaban, cuando echaron la carta a su madre, los tres sonrieron.

Y en silencio salieron del santuario para preparar las galletas y el chocolate q era tradición en ese dia.

* * *

_Te amo, creo que lo sabes, te he extrañado mucho este año, y siento cada vez más dolor cuando pienso en ti, pero me alegra, porque así sé que nunca te olvidare, que vivirás en mí y en las niñas siempre._

_Han pasado quince años desde la última vez que te bese, desde la última vez que contemple tu sonrisa. A veces siento que fue mi culpa._

_Desearía que estuvieras conmigo ahora, aunque sé que no es posible, pero espero reunirme contigo pronto, tú sabes de mi enfermedad. Pero si muero, quien cuidara a las niñas, quien las protegerá?_

_Por eso sigo aquí, pensando en ti i recordándote._

_Haruhi…han pasado quince años y aun puedo sentirte cerca de mí._

* * *

**kiss kiss fall in love**

**aqui termino señoritas, un agradecimiento a todas mis lectoras, espero que les haya gusta do i espero sus reviews**

**hasta una proxima**

**DeinoO**


	18. Palabras

HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO DESDE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE PUBLIQUE EN EL FANDOM DE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB Y ESTA VEZ LO HAGO PARA HACER LLEGAR MI AGRADECIMIENTO A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE LEYÓ ESTA HISTORIA Y QUE LA COMENTO.

SE QUE DESEARON MATARME CON MI FINAL TRAGICO, PERO CREO QUE MI IMAGINACION PARANORMAL Y ATERRADORA ES CAPAZ DE CREAR UNA BONITA ONTINUACION A LA HISTORIA…ESTOY PENSANDO EN ELLO PERO AUN NO TENGO NADA DE SEGURIDAD.

TAMBIEN ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO ESTO PARA COMUNICARLES QUE VOY A RETIRAR LA HISTORIA DE LA PÁGINA, ME REFIERO A ELIMINARLA…NOOOOO JAMAS HARIA ESO, PERO LA VOY A VOLVER A ESCRIBIR, PORQUE ME HE DADO CUENTA QUE HAY PARTES QUE QUEDAN COMO CABOS SUELTOS Y ALGUNOS ABSURDOS, ADEMAS DE QUE MIS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA SE NOTAN.

CREO QUE EN ESTOS MESES HE EVOLUCIONADO MUCHO COMO ESCRITORA Y SOY MAS EXIGENTE CON LO QUE DOY AL PUBLICO Y A QUIENES ME LEEN…

MI CARIÑO ABSOLUTO Y FERVIENTE A CADA UNA DE USTEDES, PORQUE CREYERON EN MI Y NO ME ABANDONARON A LA MITAD DEL CAMINO, SABEN QUE ESTA FUE LA PRIMERA HISTORIA LARGA QUE ME ATREVI A PUBLICAR, Y DEFINITIVAMENTE NO HUBIERA LLEGADO AL FINAL SIN EL APOYO DE USTEDES Y DE CADA UNO DE LOS REVIEWS QUE ME ALIMENTARON I ME IMPULSARON A SEGUIR.

ESPERO QUE PRONTO VOLVAMOS A LEERNOS, PUES EN ESTOS DIAS PUBLICARE UN ONE SHOT QUE SE ME OCURRIO MIENTRAS HACIA UNA TAREA….LAAAAAAARGA HISTORIA.

CON TODO MI AMOR Y MI AGRADECIMIENTO

DeinoO-Dragomir (Angie)


End file.
